The plague of madness
by suicidal angel
Summary: The Dragon warrior, and how he became a slave. The peasant prince, and how he was raised up. Love, in a world of famine and poverty, when all they want is togetherness. There are many who wish them apart, they will have to face them. *UPDATED!* 2X5
1. Default Chapter

****

The Plague of Madness

chapter 1

Disclaimers: Um....I own nothing....at all...don't sue me or I'll cry...you don't want me to cry now do you??? 

Warnings:The rating may change as this goes on - There's a teensy bit of language (I put in the dreaded**_ F-WORD!!!_**), shounen-ai, and even implied yuri. 

A/N: In this fic Duo is a knight who was once a peasant but won his title through a heroic deed (I'll think of something later. Hilde is his childhood friend and now serves as his assistant. Wufei is an Asian warrior, captured and enslaved by Treize who is a Baron. Trowa and his slave Quatre are evil magicians, spreading a plague of madness through the lands of Queen Relena. Other Characters appear occasionally throughout the story and any family ties from Gundam Wing do not apply here.

Thougts: 

Wufei's thoughts = //......//

Duo's thoughts = ........

The young knight stepped out of the stables removing his helmet and letting a long chestnut braid swing free. His assistant Hilde helped him remove his armor then walked with him toward the great hall. 

"Will you be staying long Sir?" she asked

"I believe so Hilde, The Baron's county is now one of the few that has not been to badly affected by the Madness. Civil war is threatening and I cannot afford to be away from home when it strikes. My days of roaming are over now, My service is most needed here." He replied solemnly. Looking him over she realised what had seemed so wrong to her when he first arrived. His normal cheeky demeanor had vanished, taking with it the defiant glint in his violet eyes and the huge grin that he normally wore. He had changed considerably during his years of roaming she realised, Too much exposure to the outside world will do that to you.

"I understand sir, I shall have the servants prepare your quarters now then?"

"Yes I think that would be best, I realize it's late Hilde and my arrival somewhat - unexpected. I'm sorry to have pulled you out of your...activities" He chuckled slightly remembering the scene he had arrived to find in the stables. Lets just say Hilde would be returning to one very agitated Sally tonight. He knew that Sally didn't like to be interrupted when she was working on anything - especially Hilde.

"It's quite all right Sir" she mumbled, blushing beet red

"Oh for heavens sake Hilde, you've known me since we were children, please will you just call me Duo? after all we used to be best friends. This whole knighthood business seems to have driven a wedge between us. I'm no different now than the cheeky street rat I used to be"

She smiled at this, "I suppose Duo, but your rank does change things- deny it or not"

He rolled his eyes "stubborn as always! Listen, don't wait up for me tonight, go back to sally and tell her I'm sorry to cause a disturbance. See if you can't smooth over her ruffled feathers for now,(here he winked suggestively) and report to my quaters after breakfast, alright?"

"Yes S--Duo" He smiled and she went up a narrow staircase leading to the left. Duo turned and strode forward gallantly into the Great Hall where he had not been for four years...

*****

Baron Treize sat at the head of the main table laughing and joking with the noblemen around him. Taking a piece of fruit he lifted the chin of the young Asian beauty that knelt at his feet. A tender smile graced his face as said "Here dragon, eat - I cannot have you starve now can I? Open your mouth" The slave obediently opened his mouth and Treize slipped the small piece of citrusy fruit into his mouth. "I'm sorry to have to bore you like this Wufei, I know how much you hate parties but I promise I'll make it up to you later tonight" he whispered. Wufei nodded "It's fine Sir, I don't mind" he whispered looking down at his knees. Treize smiled slightly and looked up to where a Jester was tumbling around on the floor in front of him.

Suddenly a cold gust of air washed past him and the doors to the great hall were flung open. A hush washed over the room and the jester dropped all of the colored balls he had been juggling and scuttled away. Treize looked up to see a slim figure sillouhetted against the orange glow of the sunsetting over Demons forest. His cape billowing out behind him and his hands resting on his hips. Several moments passed before he recognised the youth... "Sir Duo!" he boomed out into the silence. The boy bowed low, the tip of his braid almost grazing the floor. 

"Baron Treize," His lilting voice echoed out into the hall 

"I have returned from roaming the world to pledge my service to you as a Knight of your realm," Treize stood 

"We welcome you home Sir Duo, It has been too many years since you left us. It is just like you to turn up just in time for a feast" Treize winked and Duo just grinned in agreement,  
"You have no doubt many things to discuss with me, but you a weary and travel worn. We can discuss these in the morning, In the meantime Sir Duo, Will you sit with us and share in our feast ?"

"As tired as I am Baron, and as much as I wish to retire for the night, the thought of passing up all this good food which may not be there for me in the morn, It is too much for me. I would love to feast with you tonight, besides everyone knows that a little of your ale Baron, can do almost as much good for the weary feet as a night of restful slumber"

"Excellent!" Treize cried, then bent down to his slave who was eyeing the newcomer over the edge of the table. "Wufei will you escort him to sit at my side?" Wufei nodded and got to his feet, walking behind the table and down off the dais over to where Duo stood. He dropped to one knee as Duo regarded him with a tilt of his head. 

"Please Sir Duo, let me show you to a seat at The Baron's side" He said raising his head to meet Duo's eyes. Duo stood transfixed for a moment as Sloe eyes met wide Violet ones. 

Good lord, His eye's are so fiery, they are fierce like a dragon -- what is this little one doing as a slave? I can tell he has a warriors heart...

"Sir Duo?" The slave questioned, his voice faltering slightly

"hmm? Oh Yes, thank you child" His face was lit by a warm smile and wufei couldn't help but stare at the genuine grace those fey features held.

Getting to his feet he led Duo behind the smaller tables and up onto the Dais where the Baron and the Noblemen sat. 

Lady Dorothy, Court sorceress, who sat at Treize's right hand rose to greet Duo.   
"Welcome back Sir Duo!" She said offering her hand toward Duo who kissed it quickly murmuring "Lady" with a slightly spiteful tone edged with sarcasm. Dorothy glared at Wufei who was hovering at Duo's side and he scuttled over to Treize's chair. Duo watched him go as Dorothy remarked "If it isn't the Noble night, Prince of peasants, back from his travels" She made no attempt at masking the sarcasm in this statement.

"Yes lady Dorothy, And upon my return I come back to find more than I bargained for, It seems your beauty has blossomed almost overnight." At this she smiled slightly "Oh and don't let me forget, I picked something special out for you on my travels" Her eyes widened in mock surprise and obvious greed "Oh?" she inquired as Duo produced a small wooden box from his tunic. Opening it hurriedly she found a small piece of metal, forked at one end like a wish bone. She looked up at him curiously and he explained.

"They are an instrument of beauty that I purchased in the far eastern lands of Tiroth, They call them "tweezers" and the women of those lands use them to shape their eyebrows" He said smiling slightly and placing an obvious suggestive tone on the word "eyebrows". 

Dorothy's mouth twisted into a small sour smile, "How thoughtful" she bit out. Duo bowed with a flourish and made his way over to his seat on the other side of the baron.

****

"So, I take it you are back for good then Sir Duo"

"I believe so Baron"

"What news of the world at large then?"

"Sir, Nothing you don't already know - The country is in a dire situation. The madness is spreading like fire, and It seems to be focusing on nobility. No one knows how it spreads and there is still no known cure. These things you may already know of course - but for me it is different. I have seen the way that the Madness is affecting our land and It is terrible."

"I understand Sir Duo, War is always a glorious golden dream to the young soldiers Until they are called upon to fight one" 

"What I have seen -"

"Oh please Sir Duo, do stop, these things can wait until morning. Please do not spoil my appetite Duo, let us move on to lighter topics"

That always was his problem, He doesn't really give a damn about the peasants, Nobility never does. How can they - they don't know what it's like. They haven't experienced it for themselves. But if Treize wants to move on to lighter topics then so be it - I want to know where he got his new slave

"of course Baron Treize, Forgive me. I did not mean to be so careless as to spoil your appetite for this dedicant feast with tales of the starving peasants and the hungry children." Treize looked satisfyingly uncomfortable at this remark so Duo started off on a new topic.

"I see you have found yourself a new slave Treize" he began. Treize smiled "Yes indeed, he was captured in the lands of anderr, During the war. Queen Relena sent him to me as a gift, to thank me for sending my knights to her aid."

"I see" And he smiled at wufei, who blushed slightly 

That's why he has so much fire inside him, he's a warrior - but he's only a child! And why is he so meek and obedient. Prisoners of war are normally full of fight - Treize never was one to break his slaves was he?

"What is your name child?" Duo asked and Wufei looked up - shocked. 

// He's asking me? I'm just a slave! Nobility never addresses slaves directly!// 

"M-my name is-s Ch-ch-" But Treize cut him off abruptly

"Chang Wufei" He said rather irritably, rolling his eyes. Duo wasn't like the other nobles - Having once been a peasant. He paid no heed to the boundaries of rank, which has gotten him into trouble more that once, Treize thought. What does it matter what my slave's name is?

Wufei looked down, ashamed. 

"That's a lovely name Wufei" Duo continued, deliberately ignoring Treize's obvious frustration

"I always did prefer the Asian names, Western names are so dull" 

"Th-thank you Sir Duo" he stammered, amazed at this strange knight. Was he sincere or did he want something from him

//Just like all the other slave traders// he thought bitterly //All they ever wanted was a fuck toy//

"What part of Anderr are you from?" He asked 

//No he seems to kind to be interested in me in 'that' way...//

"The Weise Valley Sir"

"Gosh! you've come a long way" Wufei nodded

"So duo - tell us are you never going to pick a lady - your already 18 now by my count. Isn't it time you took a wife." Treize deliberately changed the subject. Duo sighed, that was about all he could get out of the exotic slave then. 

And we are back, yet again to the topic of choosing a wife! Does he never give up? When is he going to realize I don't share his preferences for men and women - for me its just men, always has been and it always will be!

"When I find one that suits me" he answered casually. 

Yeah right I'm ever going to find a woman that suits me! She'd have to have certain parts that women simply DO NOT have unless they aren't women. 

The rest of the evening passed comfortably. The Baron became even more and more drunk and Duo as always was careful not to drink to much. When the room became a little to hot to handle he decided he'd best be getting to bed for the night. 

"OOOH please Sir Duo, won't you stay a little longer? The night is still young!" 

"I'm afraid I must retire for the night - tomorrow promises to be busy and I cannot afford to feel like a zombie tomorrow"

"Very well then, If you must. Wufei will escort you back to your chambers"

Duo smiled at this. He was looking forward to spending some time alone with the slave.

"Very well baron, good night"

He rose to leave and Wufei walked carrying a flaming torch ahead of him.

//Just like a warrior, he walks with such grace// Duo thought.

The torch revealed the stone corridors as the climbed up stair case after familiar staircase.

They reached his rooms and Wufei opened the door for him - hesitating. 

"Come in child, come in"

Wufei bowed his head walking into the spacious rooms. They were nothing like his masters rooms. Everything seemed to be draped with black satin - but not in a sinister way.

"C-can I get you anything Sir?" Wufei wasn't entirely certain as to why Sir Duo had asked him to come in. 

"If you could have a bath run for me I would love it Wufei, then I'll let you get back to your master"

"Yes Sir"

"Wufei?"

"Sir?"

"Don't call me Sir - please! I'm used to being a peasant ...just call me Duo"

Wufei frowned, Sir Duo really was different!

"Yes S-Duo" And he went to have 'Duo's' bath filled.

Duo strolled out onto a balcony and looked over the land, clothed in darkness. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as the scent of his home filled him again. But this time it was different - there was the stench of burning flesh in the air - the same smell that had hung over every other town he had visited. It was the smell of the madness. He looked over at the reddish glow coming from the village, perfectly normal and peaceful. But what showed him that everything wasn't 'alright' was the yellow and red bonfire that shone out from the darkness of the fields. Those yellow and red fires he knew were ment for two purposes. One ; to warn travellers from a distance that this place was effected by the madness and Two ; for burning the bodies of its victims. His home wasn't fully under the Madness yet, only one fire was lit. If it was as bad as in some towns he had seen there would be 5 or more fires. Way in the distance on the hills he could even see the light of other places death fires. This was home - but it wasn't the way he remembered it, nothing was.

"S-Duo?" The Asian smooth but hesitant voice coming from the room behind him pulled him out of his thoughts

" Hmm" he murmured

"Your bath is ready"

"Thank you Wufei..."

Wufei approached him from behind cautiously.

"May I go now Sir? - will that be all?"

"Yes - thank you child" Wufei turned to leave.

"But before you go..."

Wufei turned back toward the knight

"Sir?"

"Don't call me that"

"Sorry - Duo"

"It's alright - tell me Wufei, has your home been affected by the madness?"

Wufei was rather shocked from the out of the blue comment

//Why does he care - he's a knight, I'm only a foreign slave, why should my homeland matter to him?//

"I don't know Duo" he admitted "It wasn't when I was - when I left"

"I promise you'll see it again Wufei, no one, let alone a warrior should be taken from their home."

Wufei was speechless. This knight - what was he playing at, what did he want from him. He was so strange...What was he supposed to say to a comment like that? After several moments he made the safest answer he could.

"May I go now - is that all?" Sir duo sighed and nodded.

"Yes - thank you for the bath"

Wufei made a hasty exit and went back downstairs very much more distracted than he had been before he came up.

Thats all for now - R&R, tell me whether I should continue or not... Cos I really don't know. 


	2. Slave Sitting

****

The Plague of Madness, chapter 2

Slave-sitting!

Warnings:quite a bit of 13x5 lime, almost lemon... and It's sorta implied NCS.... but not really.....it's just that he's not exactly 'enthusiastic' but he doesn't say 'no' so I guess that doesn't count....I'm confused now!!! But you will see what I mean! There's a little bit of language,OOC, Major Dorothy and Treize bashing....um I think thats all.

Author Notes: I've decided to continue this then seeing as I got lots of nice reviews... again please R&R

Disclaimers: I OWN NOTHING AND I'M REALLY GETTING SICK OF HAVING TO SAY THIS AT THE BEGINNING OF ALL MY STORY'S!!! IT"S BLOODY DEPRESSING!!!!

okay - here's chapter two, set later in the evening when Wufei and Treize are alone for the night....

"Wufei you seem distracted" Treize murmured while he stroked the curves of his slaves face.

"I'm sorry Baron" Wufei kept his eyes modestly down.

"It's Sir Duo isn't it? - you've been absentminded ever since you came down from his rooms"

"NO!" Wufei's eyes flew open "- I mean- no Treize, I just - just feel a little ill that's all" Wufei shifted uncomfortably under his master gaze

"hmmm" Treize pushed him gently down onto the feather mattress until he lay beneath him. 

"Tell me what he said to you" Treize said sternly his face hovering directly over his slave's. Wufei bit down panic.

"Nothing - Baron. H-he only had me run his bath for him then he sent be back"

"Don't lie to me Wufei"

"I'm not..." He bit his lip

"You're lying to me - What did he say to you?"

"Nothing" Wufei's voice shook - Treize glared down at him and Wufei broke 

"Only that, only that he promised I-I would see my home again....Master" a tear slipped down Wufei's cheek. But Treize remained impassive. 

"He did did he? Don't be weak Wufei - you are a slave now. You know that you will never see your home again."

"Y-yes Master Treize" Wufei hung his head - humiliated at what he had been reduced to.

"Come now koi - do not let Sir Duo's careless words bother you - enjoy the night with me" and he captured Wufei's lips in a tender kiss - and Wufei resigned himself to his Master's tender ministrations for the night. 

But in his mind he was drowning in Violet eyes and chestnut braids.

Treize stroked the curve of his back gently and watched the slaves face as Wufei bit his lip and gulped.

"Tr-treize?"

"Shhhh - just enjoy this. You've done this before - why are you always so afraid of me?"

"I'm not afraid" Wufei stuck out his chin

"No - of course you're not. You're never afraid are you? You're my litttle warrior" Treize traced an elegent finger down the curve of his jaw. Wufei looked straight ahead

and ignored him as best he could, surpressing all the pleasure he felt.

//How dare he mock my heritage? How dare he mock my training!//

"Dragon? Whats wrong? tell me it's not Duo"

"Why would it be him Master?"

Treize raised a forked eyebrow but said nothing. He pulled Wufei's tunic over his head and gazed lustily down the bronze chiseled chest. Wufei squirmed under the scrutinous gaze as that familiar feeling settled like a rock in his stomach. It came whenever Treize seduced him.

//No! I don't want to do this! I don't want this Treize. Can't you see the agony you put me through - I don't want this. I hate this.//

"Don't be ashamed Wufei. You're beatiful - and mine. My whore, nobody else's. Nobody, not Sir duo - Nobody"

//A whore? is that all I am?// Treize began kissing wet little trails down Wufei's chest.

"Nnnn...." Wufei ground out, desperately trying to ignore the tingling pleasure he felt cursing through his body.

"Don't fight it Dragonling" The Baron reached up and pulled the band from Wufei's ponytail as he ground their erections together.

"Ahhhh...." 

"See it's not so bad is it?" He pulled the slave's wrists up over his head pinning him as he ravished the delicate skin beneath him with burning kisses.

//Ahhh - how does he do this to me? Make me feel so weak, so vunrable?//

He began to tremble slightly as the Baron traced delicate swirles over his toned stomach and down to slip under the waist band of his flaired white pants.

Wufei knew the drill, and began to work at the button's on treizes cape and tunic. The baron was soon bare chested and ground back up Wufei's body to meet for a harsh bruising kiss. Then he worked his way down to the Aisian's hard pebbles swirling his tounge around the left one in circles and nipping gently with his teeth.

"nn-ahh you taste good" Treize murmured against him.

Wufei bit his lip harder - drawing blood and finally let loose the moan that he had been biting back. Treize smiled against his chest and reached out with one hand and grasped the neglected nipple firmly between his finger and thumb.

"NAHHHNNNNNNNNGGGGAAAH - TREIZE AHHHHHH" he bucked his hips into his master and his hands flew to cling onto the baron's ginger hair. He pushed Treize's head downwards groaning. Treize took the hint and took his attention lower, flicking his tounge in and out of the aisans peirced navel, fondling the emrald ring with his tounge.

"Nnnngghhhaaaa - lower - treize. The baron buried his hands in the slaves ebony hair and kissed him deeply, ravishing the wet cavern of all its secrets. Then Treize's nimble fingers tugged at the ties at the sides of wufei's pants and the slave gasped as cool air hit his most sacred parts. 

"Hmmmmm" Treize looked his flushed slave over lustily. Devouring him with his eyes. Wufei blushed hotly.   
"Thats so cute" The baron murmered wufei blushed more and said quietly

"You've got too many clothes on"

"Your right" Treize smirked "And just what do you intend to do about it?"

Wufei lent forward hesitantly and tugged the barons elegant 'britches' down.

// How the hell does he do this to me - I'm not in control of my body anymore!//

"Wufei..." Treize growled, his voice huskier than normal. The slave flinched and leapt back afraid he had done something wrong and angered his master. He drew himself into a ball protectively.

"I'm s-Sorry master, d-did I do something wrong?"

//Please don't let him hurt me, please don't hurt me - I'M SORRY!//

"No dragon, you did nothing wrong - don't be silly. Come here"

Wufei approached tentitively. Treize climbed over to the edge of the bed and sat there. 

"On the floor" Wufei obeyed, kneeling in front of Treize's open legs.

"Suck" came the Barons harsh growl and Wufei bent his head and lent forward. 

//God I hate this - Why does he enjoy sex so much? Why is it so pleasurable. It should be disgusting....I hate this......//

Morning dawned on the castle cold and wet bringing with it many a splitting headache to most of the more 'enthusiastic' diners from last night. As Sir Duo strolled downstairs he was thankful he had had the sensibility to restrain his alcohol consumption.

The breakfast hall was already a busy hive of movement when he arrived. Treize once again invited him to sit at his side ( although interestingly this time he sent an ordinary page to ask duo over rather than Wufei) Duo held back a groan as he made his way grudgingly past the happily conversing lower class tables where he would much rather be spending his time, and up onto the dais into 'snob' territory. 

Sure enough 'Lady' Dorothy was sitting on the other side of Treize.

Lord help us, I'm not sure if I'm going to manage a full conversation around these pricks without throwing up down SOMEBODY'S shirt here he smirked as a very 'interesting' image involving, him, lady Dorothy and her shirt and a bucket load of his spew filled his head. GOD would he love to do that to the pronged eyebrowed whore!

Duo also noticed that Wufei was on the other side of Treize's chair - the one away from him. He couldn't be sure though whether this was just a coincidence or whether the Baron had deliberately kept them separate. 

"Good morning Baron, Lady" He bowed before sweeping into his chair. "I trust you slept well"

after exchanging the normal curteous comments and false well wishes Dorothy and Treize turned back to the conversation they had it seemed been in the middle of before Sir duo arrived. Duo listened with half an ear while he chewed on a piece of ham.

"Well as I was saying" Treize murmured

"I've been called off to some tax conference with Duke Rashid - I'm not going to be here for about 2 or 3 days, Normally for a trip like this I would take Wufei, but I'm afraid that his presence would be simply 'inappropriate' at a meeting of this kind Dorothy"

"I'm not going to baby-sit for you - I've got enough on my plate Treize with the keeping the madness under control here. There is about a months worth of bandages and balms to be spelled in only a week! I'm run off my feet as it is"

"I understand Dorothy - but there is really no one else I can trust with him" 

PERFECT! Duo thought I'll get close to him this way - Treize can't refuse in front of all the court can he now, he has no good reason

"I don't mean to interrupt Baron, but I overheard your conversation and I believe I have a solution to you 'slave-sitting' problem"

"Oh?" Treize inquired with clenched teeth - he had a fair idea exactly what Sir Duo had in mind.

"I'll take him!" Duo flashed his trademark grin down at Wufei's surprised face.

"Are you sure Sir Duo - I'm sure you have other plans, I wouldn't want to impose on you" Here surprisingly Lady Dorothy came to his rescue, most likely because this benefited her as well.

"But Baron, You were not quite so troubled about imposing on me a few moments before were you not?"  
"Ah - you are correct my lady," Treize bowed his head, took a deep breath and sighed

"Very well then Sir Duo, If you must."

"It's decided then!"

Why am I so obsessed with this boy? What is wrong with me?

//I'm going to be spending 3 days with Sir Duo? Away from Treize's side...But I love Treize...don't I? I shouldn't be looking forward to this, but I am// Wufei shifted uncomfortably on the floor beside The Baron, he was getting a cramp in his left calf and It was bugging the hell out of him. [1]

"On another note Treize, like I said last night, I have many things to discuss with you concerning the Madness"

"Oh yes - well I'm afraid it will have to wait until I get back, I'm **ever** so sorry Duo. Nothing urgent I hope?"

"Yes It is exceedingly urgent Baron, but It will have to wait I suppose, In the mean time do I have your permission to spend time down in the village, helping them control the madness?"

"Why on earth would you want to do that Duo? There is nothing you can do down there that you can't do up here - besides you might get infected!" Treize retorted in disgust.

"There is much I can down in the village, I can help the victims, and the villagers to get rid of the waste, the risk of being infected is one I'm willing to take, besides I have more of a chance of contracting it up here really, It seems to wind it's way toward nobility does it not?" There was no answer for that!  
"That is the peasants problem Sir Duo, such work is not intended for those of our rank!"

Here Dorothy stuck her pretty blond head in with "Oh but Baron, Perhaps you forget, Sir Duo here is the Prince of Peasants! It's what he's used to!"

"Do you make a mockery of my heritage lady Dorothy?" Duo asked, attempting to keep a reign on his anger

"Oh **no** Sir Duo, It's just that I always did say that the environment one is born into is where their heart stays"

//Is that really true, If that is the case then I am still a warrior at heart, not a slave...// Wufei mused silently from his position on the floor

"Perhaps you are right lady, but I should far more rather be a Peasant than a stuck up Noble that knows no more than their dresses and feasts and rose scented bubble bath"

//The rose bubble bath comment was thrown at Treize// Wufei thought a little angrily, he loved his Master.

"And I would rather be known among nobles as the Prince of Peasants, than as the Pronged Devil among servants and slaves" Duo added maliciously, mentioning the rather nasty but suited nickname she had picked up due to her forked eyebrows [2]

Dorothy's face grew even more bitter if that was possible and she scowled at the cheerful sparkling amethyst eyes that danced and taunted her.

"Perhaps, Sir Duo, but the opinion of mere Slaves matters not, whereas thoughts of nobles can be far more 'influential'"

"Oh please you two, stop this playful bickering, it really is not becoming to persons of your status" Treize said.

"True," Duo commented, murmuring under his breath "playful bickering?"

BUT SHE STARTED IT Duo wanted to yell, but stopped thinking of the humorous but not altogether welcome outcome.

"If you must go and do your 'community' work in the village fine with me, Just - keep my slave away from the peasants, you never know what he might contract"

"I'll keep him safe, but really Baron, does he not have more of a chance of catching the madness from you as It is focused on Those of highest rank"

"Hmph, I am not victim to the curse yet Sir Duo, and once I am gone Wufei really has no reason to live as he is bound in my service and my service only. It wouldn't matter if he caught it from me"

The bastard! How dare he Duo tensed up

//He's right - I am no longer a warrior, just a slave, And I always will be because I was not strong enough to prevent my own capture let alone defend my home. I deserve this life for my weakness// Wufei bit his lip and fought back tears.

"Wrong Baron," Duo ground out making a huge attempt to keep his voice light and not to give away his anger.

"Wufei has just as much right to live as you do, he is still human - regardless of rank or status. He is his own person - perhaps he is your slave now but when you are gone that does not automatically mean he will be yours in the other world"

"The Other World! Duo you really think far to much for your own good - perhaps I should have placed you on my council rather than giving you knighthood"

"I think I serve best right where I am Baron, but thanks for the offer, I'm finished here, so If you wish I can take Wufei right away as I plan to head down to the village almost immediately"

//I've never been allowed out of Treize's sight before, let alone to the village - this should be very interesting//

"If you must," Treize sighed and motioned Wufei to his feet. He lent in to murmur in Wufei's ear 

"Go with him, and be obedient but don't listen to any of his righteousness gabble - It's worthless. Don't let him get to you and don't get yourself sick down there - the village breeds trouble and disease - and Sir Duo has a way of placing himself in the thick of it. I'll be back as soon as I can..." He touched Wufei's cheek tenderly

"Yes master" He replied softly

//Sir Duo isn't full of it, his noble mind is amazing// Wufei mused 

"Come on then Wufei, I just have to pop back to my quaters to meet with Hilde and pick up a few things then we'll be on our way."

"Yes Sir Duo" 

Duo strode from the hall then, stomach full, while the Asian slave walked complacently behind.

[1] I have a cramp in my arse right now - from sitting on a very hard chair - so I can empathise with my Wu-chan

[2] Sorry I couldn't resist! ...that bitch annoys the hell out of me!


	3. Hidden Spirit

**__**

The Plague of Madness

Chapter 3: Hidden Spirit

Disclaimers: Damn I hate doing this! What a waste of time! Basically to cut a long story short so that hopefully I might have a shred of a leg to stand on if I got taken to court - I OWN NOTHING!!! including the characters of this story! the only thing I own is the twisted plots my sick little mind comes up with! Okay? well it better be!

Warnings: .....

A/N: for the person that wanted to archive this - would you really? Cool! can you email me and tell me where you gonna put it? 2x5 FOREVER. hmmm well here's the next bit folkies....now we finally start to see the sparks of 2x5! 

Back in Duo's rooms, Hilde listened rather tiredly to the knights rantings about the selfishness of nobility, in paticular Lady Dorothy and Baron Treize. 

"...The selfish prig, He doesn't care about his slaves at all Hilde! He doesn't even consider them human beings! And don't get me started on his attitude toward the effect the plauge is having on the pesants! He is such an arrogant Bastard - people like him shouldn't be allowed to live, He seems to get more stuck up by the Day, He even had the cheek to-"

But Hilde never found out exactly what it was that Treize had the cheek to do because she stopped him with a cough, a glare and a nod in the direction of the door. In the door way stood Wufei with a carefully masked expression on his face. Duo bit his lip, drawing blood. He knew that the boy cared for his master, and verbally berating the man he was loyall to was probably not going to be the best way to win his heart!

"You're horse is ready Sir Duo" His tone was carefully even, but there was something by the way of defiance in the manner that he said 'Sir Duo' The fact that he had deliberately ignored the knights request to call him by his first name spoke volumes to Duo. 

Duo decided to overlook and pretend he hadn't noticed it

"Thank you Wufei"

Gods I hope he doesn't mention this to Treize! As much as I am taken with him I don't know whether he is trustworthy or not, and he is obviously very devoted to the Baron

"Why don't you go down and wait by the stables, Hilde and I shall join you in a moment" Duo said

"Yes Sir Duo"

//Sure, so you can finish abusing my master behind his back - I should tell Treize about this!//

Wufei walked back down the stairs to the stables, battling with his consious and desperately trying to push the notion out of his mind that what the beautiful knight had been saying was to some extent true, . //I shouldn't be thinking like this, I'm loyall to Treize, I should speak no evil, nor think no evil of him! - Yet still... what Duo says ... it rings true to some extent! No! Treize doesn't know any better and he doesn't desearve to be backstabbed by his court. I wont let Sir Duo say such things and get away with it... I love Treize... don't I ? ...//

He continued the argument inside his head as he settled himself on a bale of straw to wait for his 'slave sitter'. When Hilde and Duo arrived 15 minutes later, discussing the places in most need of help rather loudly, Wufei was no closer to the end of the internal battle of loyalties V's truth than he had been when he had begun.

"Hey Wu-man" Duo waved from across the room. Wufei facevaulted. //WU-MAN!!!! WU-MAN????//

Sir Duo, sighting the look on the slaves face chuckled and said "Don't you like the nick-name?"

"Ahh - I, well" Wufei stammered wondering how best to put this " No, I **don't, **My name is Wufei" he said in a strong hardened voice. One he hadn't used for many a year. One he hadn't used since he was the strongest in the clan - their champion Warrior.

//Oh my GOD! did I just say that, He's going to kill me! What was I thinking taking that tone with a noble?//

"Really?" Duo had a touch of amusment painted on his face "Well if you feel that strongly about it then simply 'Wufei' it is!"

Is that the real you Wufei? Is that the warrior that has been pushed out of sight. Is this what you replaced with the meek obedient child-slave? Is this the strong, proud spirit that I saw the first time I looked into your eyes? Duo almost teared up at the thought of the Warrior that had been slaughtered so ruthlessly from inside 

I promise you Wufei, I'll find the strength buried deep withing you and bring it out, I promise

"Well should we get going then?" Hilde put in nervously shifting from foot to foot. She was a little unnearved at the drawn out silence in the room and the way that the Knight and the slave were staring endlessly into each others eyes. The atmosphere made her feel like she was intruding on a private moment.

"Hm?" Duo sounded like he had been in another world!

"Time to get going?"

"Hm?... Oh yes - we should."

Hilde nodded then jumped up onto the chestnut mare that her and sally owned, while Sir Duo climbed into his horse Shinigami's saddle. Shinigami was pitch black and a trained war steed. He had recieved him as a gift from queen relena after stopping an assasination attempt. 

He turned round then suddenly remembered Wufei. 

"Oh shit! I forgot - Wufei doesn't have a horse do you?"

//of course I don't! Slaves aren't exactly allowed them!//

"No Sir"

"Ah well no helping that, hop up astride me, we'll ride double"  
Wufei facevaulted. He had expected that he would have been made to ride with Hilde.

"Yes - sir..." Duo offered a hand to help the boy up saying "Here-", but Wufei ignored him and jumped astride the beast with trained grace.

//I'd forgotten I knew how to do that!//

Duo regarded him with a grin and a tilt of his head. 

"Or...not here!"

He turned stealth around and caught sight of Hilde's surprised expression. 

"Later hil" He said - meaning he'd answer her questions later.

She raised her eyebrows but said nothing. 

The three ambered out into the sunlight, down the hill using the road to the village.

When they were just about at the village something darted across the path in front of the horses. Hilde blinked, then screamed when she saw what it was. A snake! Her mare reared and Hilde held on for dear life. Shinigami backed up whickering nervoulsly, Sir Duo began whisphering soothing words to the animal, but it didn't appear to be doing much good. Wufei's hands tightened unconciously around the knights waist.

Suddenly the snake darted forward, Shinigami reared and Duo let out a yell as he was thrown from the saddle and at the mercy of those flailing hooves. Wufei wasted no time. Making a grab for the reins he pulled using all his weight to force the terrified beast away from where Duo had landed. His muscles were screaming in protest but he held fast. Gradually the animal calmed, and Wufei jumped down and ran across to where Duo was lying. Hilde was beside him having already gotten her mount under control.

"Are you okay?" Wufei frowned down at Duo

"Ah" Duo grimaced "Yeah, I feel like I've just been trampled by Queen Relena's armed forces though - but I'll live" Wufei grinned, then fell back into an impassive mask. He wasn't supposed to be on good terms with the knight after the whole Treize thing.

Hilde helped him to his feet and he brushed himself off. He looked up to thank Wufei but the slave was already sitting astride the horse with a grim look on his face. Duo sighed 

You're just full of surprises aren't you wufei?

"Shall we go back?" Hilde asked

"Nah- I'll be fine, I'm not like them other sissy nobles, they think they're on their death bed if they break a nail!" Wufei hid a smile behind his hand as Duo came over, a little scruffed up but still Sir duo none the less! 

He fished around in his tunic for a while before pulling out an apple and feeding it to the horse.

"Tell ya what Wufei, since your so good with horses, you can take the reigns" Wufei went bug eyed *again*, he seemed to do this a lot when he was around Sir Duo...

"But-" Wufei stammered - shocked 

// He can't! What if someone sees us, slaves aren't allowed to ride horses !!//

"Why so shocked - you can obviously handle a war mount just as well as I can, If not better and I'm still a little shaken up after the snake incident. You can handle him."

" But, you can't, what would Master Treize say?" Wufei whispered

And were back to *Master* Treize again! Joy oh joy

"Okay - lets get this clear, No.1 - *Master* Treize isn't here to see it, so he can't exactly comment on something he doesn't know a thing about No.2 I can tell you want to take the reigns, No.3 If anyone sees us we can just make the snake incident out to be worse than it was, say I'm in shock and you had to take the reigns because it was an emergency, and No.4 If worst comes to worst - you can always blame it on me, your under my charge and you have to do as your told" Duo finished his rant and took a deep breath.

"But-"

"If you won't take the opportunity as an offer then you will take it as an order."

"Yes, Sir Duo" Wufei hung his head in that way that made Duo wince and a lump formed in his throat. 

// I shouldn't have been fooled by him, he's not out for anything more than a pretty little slave to run around and follow orders. He didn't mean anything he said last night//

Damn it I shouldn't have said that, when people give him orders or pull rank on him he seems to withdraw back into that meek little slave shell

Duo jumped up beside his crush and turned to look at Hilde. She was astride her horse, and openly staring at the conversation the two had been having. Sir Duo smirked, he knew something that would really shock her - He leaned in to Wufei's neck and murmerred "Thank you - you saved my life, I am in your debt, my friend" Then he pressed a light but tender kiss to the boy's caramel jaw line. 

Wufei froze.

Uh oh - not a good sign

//He kissed me!That felt so nice...warm and tingley...so tender...He kissed me!Oh my god what will Treize do? He kissed me! What if he gets me alone? Would he...? He kissed me! What am I supposed to do - help! He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me!//

"Wufei? are we going to move, or was I wrong in thinking that you could handle a horse?" Wufei gulped and flicked the reigns starting Shinigami off at a trot.

"N-no Sir Duo"

Duo turned back to motion with his head for Hilde to follow behind. She was looking at duo as if he was an alien. Duo winked at her grinning then turned back to face forward.

Wufei's back was as strait as a rod as they made their way down the last stretch of road, The kiss obviously had him very freaked out. His head lowered as they entered the village, Duo noticed this and lent forward to talk into his ear.

"Don't hang your head, hold your chin up and be proud, you are a warrior." Wufei shook his head remembering his masters words the night before

"Oh yes you are, you proved that today when you calmed my horse. An ordinary slave couldn't do that - you have the spirit of a warrior. Don't hide it."

//NO! why does he always do this to me, why did he have to come along and dig up all these scars just when I was begining to accept my new way of life?//

"I used to be a warrior of my clan - I am not any more. I am a slave now. The past is the past" Wufei's voice was barely a whispher

"You know thats not true. You are much more than a slave."

"No"

"Yes, You were born a warrior and you always will be"

"I was born a baby too, Sir Duo, does that make me one now?"

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust - You were born a baby and you will be born again, a baby. You were a warrior and you will be one again."

Wufei bent his head lower, fighting the urge to cry. Duo leaned forward again. 

"Please wufei, don't hang your head... you should be proud, please? for me?"

Wufei raised his head a little. 

"Thank you" Duo whisphered and wufei felt a strange tingle run through his body.

They made theyre way slowly into the town center. People stared openly at the sight of a slave riding a horse, and wufei lowered his head again, blushing. But when the people saw it was Sir Duo behind him they stopped staring and ran up to him, laughing and crying.Wufei looked round at Duo worridely as over a dozen hands reached up to help them both down. Duo just smiled and yelled over the noise, "Don't worry, they are just happy to see me again." Wufei didn't look like he was all to reasurred. 

Soon they were all off their horses and Duo had about 5 kids hanging of various parts of his body .

They were ushered inside a house and made to sit down while people fetched food and drink for them. Wufei didn't look like he was enjoying this all to much...


	4. Accusations

****

The Plague of Madness 

__

Chapter 4 : Accusations

Disclaimers: Come on now? Do you really think I could own an anime as hot as this one and not have it completely drenched in Yummy Yaoi? I THINK NOT!!! so please don't sue wittle ole me

Warnings: hardly anything! tiny amount of violence, slight angst.....and a whole bunch of yelling.

AN: Here it is folks, thankz to my faithful reviewers for your support (gosh I feel like I'm winning an Oscar) and ah... again please R&R..... we'll be introducing Trowa and Q-baby soon, but in the meantime get ready to meet nurse.......

"CATHRINE! will somebody go get Cathy?"

"I'm here already Bruce what's all the fuss? OH MY GOLLY GOSH!!! DUO!" The slim woman ran over to where Duo and Wufei were sitting, Duo got up and Cathy flung her arms around his waist. 

"Duo, duo, duo - Look how you've grown! Gosh how I've missed you" There were crowds of people all around, every single one of them trying to talk to Sir Duo all at once. Cathy looked at them all then turned to duo, 

"How long are you staying down here for?"

"Well we've got pretty much all day,"

"Excellent!" Duo raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what on earth the fiery woman was doing. He watched as she bustled over to where a broom was stationed against a chair then purple eye's widened as she picked up the broom and, brandishing it over her head bellowed at the top of her lungs

"ENOUGH!!! EVERYONE OUT NOW!!!"

The room became so quiet you could have heard a pin drop.

"right" She said lowering her voice but keeping a very firm tone to it.

"I will not have my house demolished by you hooligans, Yes I realize you are all excited to see 'sir' duo, but he has informed me that he does have all day here, and so he will be out and about later in the day and perhaps we can all have a party over at the Dancing Dove

There was a disgruntled mumbling and a shuffling of feet but no one moved very far. Cathy lips grew tight and she moved to raise the broom over her head again.

The room was cleared within 10 seconds.

Catherine sighed beaming at Duo. 

"Well I see nothing's changed with you then Cathy- reminds me of the old days" Duo laughed

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin..." Duo put on his best innocent look - Catherine just laughed and boxed him around the ears.

"So are you going to introduce me to your - slave?" She said noticing the slave collar Wufei wore. The Asian just looked down.

"Although I never thought you would be the sort that would own a slave..." She trailed off frowning slightly.

"Huh? Oh no he's not mine! He's the baron's personal slave... I'm looking after him while the baron's gone." Duo filled her in.

"Oh well that sounds more like the Duo I know - What's your name child?"  
"Wufei" He said quietly, avoiding her eyes. 

"Well it's nice to meet you Wufei" He nodded shyly. "So let me guess, you guys are here to help out with the madness crisis?"

"Yup you guessed it!"

"Thank heavens! We need the help so much."

"Just tell us what to do Cathy and we'll get it done"

"What we really need is people out there spotting those that are infected. The disease seems to spread like wild fire and we think the best way to contain it is to have those infected in isolation as soon as possible. Which means spotting the early symptoms"

"No pupils right?" Catherine nodded, and Wufei looked at Duo, confused. The knight explained-

"The earliest symptom that someone has contracted the madness is that their pupils disappear. It's less obvious than you might think. The other symptoms you know already. The person starts acting erratically and babbling. Refusal to sleep or eat - and a dark red rash. But those are the later symptoms, and It's been worked out that a person can have the disease for at least a fortnight without any other symptoms than the white pupils - just think how many people on person could infect if it went undetected." 

Wufei nodded processing the new information.

"So where do you want us Cathy"

"Well... your the only one the street urchins will trust enough to let you near them. If you could go back to all your old haunts and hang around with them - checking them as you go it would be great"

"Sure thing - It'll be great to see all my old mates again"

"Okay then, come back for lunch if you want and be careful not to contract the disease. I'll give you both charms Lady Dorothy spelled to protect you."

Sir duo nodded and the lively young woman bustled off into another room. A few seconds later and she was back carrying two glittering necklaces. She handed them to Duo who placed the chain round his neck then put Wufei's one around his neck. 

Wufei picked up the pendant in his hand and studied it curiously. It appeared to be made of silver but in the light it glimmered gold. It was a wheel shaped object with 9 spokes and strange unfamiliar lettering engraved into the surface. He placed it down and Duo jumped up. 

"Well alright then - we'll try Maxwell church first then move on to the bridge and the edge of the forest. Okay?"

"Okay see you duo, It's so nice to have you back"

He nodded then strode out into the street where Hilde was waiting. 

"Maxwell Church first?" She asked, Duo nodded. 

"It's only a ten minute walk - we won't use the horses" He said, so Hilde tied them to a post and the trio began walking through the streets making their way to the church where duo grew up. People waved and smiled at Duo all through the streets - dispite the madness, these people still seemed to be so happy. No matter what life threw at them.

Wufei kept his head down all the way but often peeked out from behind thick ebony lashes and gazed in wonder at the joyful people who laughed it seemed almost all the time. 

// Why does Sir Duo spend so much time down here?//

Before long the belltower rose up above them and the squat little church that looked like it was only just managing to support the tower was only a few paces away. Duo walked forward and threw open the thick oak doors. The familiar smell that only church's seem to posess, of a mixture of flowers, heavy church incense and dust was the first thing Duo noticed as he stepped through the door. 

how long has it been since I've been inside these walls?

Wufei walked forward hesitantly, unsure as of how to act within the holy place. He was familiar with his own culture but western religion puzzled him to no end. He could tell this place was sacred, but it almost seemed like he didn't belong here. Like this place wasn't for him. He watched The back of the braided knight as he stepped forward to the altar and knelt down in silent reverence. He saw the knights lips move and strained to make out what he had said. It looked like "I'm home father" but he couldn't be sure. 

Hilde moved forward wandering around the pews and Wufei hesitantly stepped forward. All at once he was bathed in colored light and he looked up to see a magnificent window of many colors that depicted a scene. It was obviously very symbolic, there was a man with long hair wearing simple robes. He had golden light around his head and a beautiful red heart was placed over his chest. A large wooden cross could be seen behind him and in one hand he held a Lilly and the other he held a dagger. Wufei was in awe and felt very small and rather lost so he moved out of the streaming light and into the shadows. But he still could not stop staring at it in wonder.

"Hilde" His voice was husky and quiet - it held an undertone Wufei couldn't quite pick out. It seemed to be pain, nostalgia and love all in one.

//I didn't know one could have so many conflicting emotions all at one time. Why do I care that he's hurting? Why does it make me upset when he is hurting? It shouldn't but it does! There's this ache in my chest that just won't go away. What is happening to me?//

"Yeah?" She replied, her voice equally quiet.

"We better go down under and see who's down there" Wufei was confused and tore his gaze from the beautiful window to give the knight a puzzled look.

"There's a trap door behind the confession room, Before Father Maxwell died he used to let the street rats live down there - he'd bring us food and water and clean bedding" Duo explained

//Us? Duo said us - as in he was one of them? But that can't be right - that would make him a peasant! And he's not, he's a knight. But then they do call him the Prince of Peasants, and he's so relaxed with them? I'll have to ask him later...//

Duo continued "When father Maxwell died, we continued to use the room under the church to live in, life just got a little harder because we didn't have any food or water - so the towns crime rate rose significantly. No one ever figured out how we got in - they banned us from mass and had people posted at the door just before mass started to check we couldn't get in. Of course we just snuck out from the confessionary room."

//He was a street rat! but then how.... I don't understand//

Duo walked up past the rectum and over to a little door tucked into the back wall. The door was opened and he beckoned for Wufei and Hilde to follow. The room was dusty and quiet, warm golden light streaming in from windows near the top of the walls. 

He walked around behind a wooden screen opened a large closet. Wufei squinted to see the contents - It was full of those funny robes priests wore. Duo turned and cocked his head, indicating for them to follow then stepped into the closet.

//Who would have known that I'd be in a western church climbing into closets with a knight by the time I was 15? what would my mama say?//

Hilde went next and then Wufei, with his eyebrows raised hesitantly stepped into the closet. 

"Close the door behind you" Duo's voice came from somewhere... and so Wufei did. 

And everything was dark 

~~It was dark and he could hear someone moving around behind him. He was so blind without the light! Then large cold hands grabbed him and raked along his back. He felt warm sour breath wash over his face and froze as a deep voice whispered close to his ear "Now were going to have some fun - my pretty little kitten"

terror rocketed through his body. He couldn't move. The cold hands began ripping at his clothing and scratching his skin. He wrenched at the shackles that bound him to the wall, anything, anything to get him away from this monster. The skin rubbed against the metal and began to bleed - but he was oblivious to the pain as the cold sweaty hands violated his body. 

But he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't scream - He was not going to be weak again. No matter how much it hurt he wouldn't cry... 

But it hurt so much.... ~~

"Wufei! Wufei - Jesus Wu snap out of it" He heard duo whisper urgently. He opened his eyes and found he was on the floor of the closet - but there was light now, streaming from a hole in the floor. He sat up and found Sir duo crouching beside him. He couldn't make out his face but his eyes glimmered through the blackness. full of worry.

//Worry? for me?//

"Wufei! What happened, we heard the door close and then there was a thump and you were on the floor"

"I - I don't know" Wufei stammered. He wasn't going to tell the knight the real reason why he had collapsed.

//I collapsed! Heavens above how weak have I become?//

"Liar - what was the matter?"

"Nothing! I just don't like the dark that's all" 

Duo pulled him into a crushing hug and whispered "Don't scare me like that - what would I tell the Baron!"

Don't scare me like that - what would I do without you - how would I forgive myself?

Wufei just closed his eyes and tried to block out the horrible images of his past that assaulted his mind.

"Come on - are you going to be okay?" Duo whispered. The slave nodded and Duo helped him to his feet. Then Duo jumped down through the hole. Wufei peered down after him, and Duo reached up his arms. "Here, I'll help you down" He said. 

Wufei could jump down himself but he was still a little shaky after what happened and so he decided to let Sir duo help him down.

//Or maybe it was because you just want to have him hold you in his arms again...// 

He shook that thought out of his mind as fast as possible.

When his feet touched earth he blinked and looked around. The room, if it could be called that, was lit only by dim lamp light. The place stank like piss and there was nothing but a bunch of crates, and some old sacking lying around, plus a few expensive looking jewelry items. 

//Duo used to live here?//

There wasn't anybody in sight.

Duo raised his hand and knocked on the low ceiling.

Ratt-a-tat-tat-tat-ratt-a-tat-tat The hollow sound bounced around the room. Then several small heads slowly emerged from behind several stacks of crates. The children crept forward slowly, squinting through the gloom.   
Duo stood still smiling warmly as he recognised the familiar faces. Then a boy, who looked about seven whispered "Is that? - Is it? - Are you?- gasp! DUO!"

"Nice to see you too Gary" there was several seconds of shocked silence then all at once The knight was surrounded by scruffy rag clad grinning dirty children. Wufei took several steps back, as the spot where Duo was became packed with children swarming from all corners of the basement. Wufei had no idea there were so many hiding places in the stark squat. The youngest children seemed more hesitant and wary, but the older ones pulled them out. 

//I suppose that would be because they don't know him. Only the older ones would remember him//

He five steps backward and he was hidden in the shadows. One more step and his back met something warm and soft. It definitely **Not** the wall. Jumping slightly he hastily stepped away. Turning round he saw what - or rather **_who_** it was he had connected with. 

The figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a boy, looked about 19. Straight dark hair which was parted in the middle. He was tall, well muscled but not exactly 'muscle bound' and he had dark brown eyes. It was the eyes that unnerved Wufei. Told him something was wrong. The man did not look happy to see duo, he was glaring out from under where the sides of his hair fell around the sides of his face and into his eyes like curtains. Wufei muttered a quick sorry and ducked over to where Hilde was standing grinning. He kept his eyes closely locked on the ground.

"**_Solo!_**" 

Duo's lilting voice rang out over the exited chatter of the children. The knight extracted himself from the many small arms and strode over to 'solo'.

MY GOD! I haven't seen him for years!

Solo just glared, but Duo appeared unfazed by this. When the braided knight was only an arms length away from Solo he exclaimed warmly "It has been to long my friend!" without warning a fist snaked out and caught Duo smartly in the jaw. A shocked hush fell over the room as Sir Duo fell to the floor, stunned and Solo muttered harshly "How dare you show your face here - go back were you came from. You don't belong here anymore '**_Sir_**' Duo. _You made your choice." _His voice was bitter and filled with passionate anger. He moved to continue beating the younger boy but a strong caramel arm blocked him. Wufei had flown across the room the moment he had seen what was happening.   
"That's enough" Wufei said quietly. 

"And what are you going to do about it? He's a trained knight! You're just a slave! If he can't beat me what makes you think you can?" Solo drawled.

"This" Wufei replied as Solo made a lunge for him. He stuck out his hip and helped him over, to fall to the dusty floor with a thud. 

"So you're not only his fuck toy but his body guard as well?" Solo sneered "He didn't used to need a body guard, he used to be able to look after himself. But now that he's a noble and all guess he wouldn't want to break a nail or anything"  
"He's not my fuck toy, my body guard! He's not even my slave!" Duo had gotten to his feet, a dark purple bruise blossoming on his cheek. He was furious! 

Wufei skittered out of the way seeing the knight was now fully able to take care of himself. 

How dare he? He must be jealous - but that's no reason to bring Wufei into this

A feminine voice interrupted from the other end of the room, 

"Look 'solo' or whatever your name is - I don't care what happened in the past between you two, but Duo's a noble now - he could have you arrested for assault! You should be showing proper respect to ranks higher than yours - and judging by your ... humble surroundings I'd say that would be just about everyone except the slaves!" Hilde wasn't about to stand still and keep her mouth shut.

"Shut your trap bitch!" Solo was on his feet, his fists cocked ready.

"Solo what the hell is this all about? We used to be best friends! Hell I even named myself after you!"

//He named himself after Solo? what the- Ohhhh Solo as in single, Duo as in a pair. Geez they must have been close//

"Well you shouldn't have bothered." Solo spat. "Besides the 'Sir' you like to shove in front of it really makes it a little sour for my taste"

"So that's what this is all about, me becoming a knight? And your jealous" Duo's voice was calm but Wufei could see his eyes weren't.

"Jealous? **_Jealous?_**" Solo shrieked. "Why the fuck would I be jealous? - I'm not jealous of you. I'm angry because your a traitor!"

"Traitor?" Duo asked in disbelief. 

"You knew what you were doing! When you let that bastard touch you on the shoulder with that sharp pointy little stick that he likes to wave around so much, you swore away everything you ever had. You used to despise the nobles just like the rest of us. It's because of them that we're sitting down here, homeless, parentless. They were the ones that forced our father's to go to war because they were to chicken to do it themselves. They're the ones that raise the taxes so that they can have extravagant feasts while we sit down here and starve. They're the ones that take everything we own so that we must steal just to get one measly meal a day! They're the ones that will kill us if we're caught! They force us into thievery and then punish us for it. You used to feel the same way. You used to hate that pompous prig of a baron sitting up on his cushioned seats just as much as me. Now I see you getting all jolly with him. Maybe your fucking him - I bet that's what it is! I see now everything that you said - everything! It was all a lie! First chance little Duo gets he worms his way in with them. All for the temptation of a warm bed at night! I hated the nobles so much, I just never imagined you'd join them. And then you waltz back in here like you own the world and expect me to welcome you with open arms just because you finally decided to grace us with your presence? You can go to hell for all I care - **_'Sir"_** Duo!"

Wufei looked to the knight to see what his reaction was to the sudden outburst. 

//I never thought he'd do something like that! He abandoned his only family! Maybe he isn't the Saint everyone makes him out to be....// 

Wufei stared at the Knight that he had almost begun to worship over the last few days. He was seeing him in an entirely different light now. He couldn't believe he had abandoned his only family!

//But you know - I did too. Worse even, I let my wife die! Who am I to judge?// 

Duo opened and closed his mouth several times before finally finding the voice to answer his oldest friend.

"That's not true. I never abandoned you. I know exactly what they do to you - raised taxes and all of that. I didn't accept the offer for myself - I did it for you, for them" here he gestured toward the children who were huddled together shocked at their beloved Solo's reaction.

"I did it because I wanted to make a difference. I did it because I knew people would listen to a knight more than they would a street rat! I never ever abandoned you. I came to find you every chance I got - but I had to leave because of the madness. I had to help. I sent a message to you - to meet me before I left. You never came. I thought it was because you had been held up or something. Don't hate because I'm a noble now. We can still be the inseparable duo everyone knew us to be."

"LIAR" Solo lept forward. Duo flung away his sword saying 

"I won't fight you Solo"

"Then lie there like the wimp you are and I'll beat you anyway!"

**__**

"STOP FIGHTING" a small voice screamed at the top of its lungs. Duo and Solo both looked down to where a small skinny girl with a mop of red curls was standing, tiny fists cocked and ready to protect her favourite knight. 

"Cricket - get out of my way. This doesn't involve you" Solo growled.

"NO! Can't you see he's sorry. If you want to hurt him your gonna have to get through me first!"

"Your 6 years old do you really think you can hold me off?" Solo asked her.

" I can try!"

He bent down and picked her up by the collar, then gently placed her down on a crate.

"She might be only 6 but I'm 7 and you'll have to get through me too" A boy piped up, scurrying over to stand in front of Duo to. Cricket scrambled back to her original spot, grinning at the boy. Then one by one more and more of the children scampered over to stand in front of the knight.

"Don't you see Solo. If you fight me you'll lose their respect. You don't want that do you?"

Wufei looked up at Solo. Something flickered in his eyes and for a moment Wufei caught a childlike look of fear and confusion on his face. It vanished and was replaced by that hard unnerving glare. 

Time seemed to hold still for a moment and then Solo turned away with a grunt. He walked away, and hauled himself up through the trapdoor. Then he was gone and Duo took a deep breath. He buried his head in his hands and paused. Then grinned at the kids smiling. 

"Now where were we?"

but Wufei could tell it was a fake smile.

// So he didn't abandon them. He's not like that - I didn't think so. That just isn't him... But that doesn't change the fact that I did. Worse, I abandoned my entire clan. I let my wife down - I let them all down. Look at what I did to that girl - I - I ....no I can't even think it, let alone say it out loud. My soul can never be clean. Not after all I've done....//

So what do you think so far? I have a plan for this fic all written out but that Solo bit just popped out of nowhere! Oh well - It'll still fit! Okay so R&R tell me what you think.....should I continue this?


	5. The Reason Why.....

****

Chapter 5:

The Reason Why...

Disclaimer: I OWN THEM! THEY"RE MINE......ALL MINE!........what? not convinced? well alright I guess I'm busted.... I don't own them sexy bastards and I never will *cries*

Warnings - Yum shounen-ai

Author note - sorry the last few chapters took ages to get out.... I've been working on a separate fic called Kitten which goes into detail about Wufei's past and I have plans to do one for Duo too. I won't post it until after this story is almost finished because it contains major spoilers that would kill this fic. And I've been busy packing, cos guess what? WERE MOVING!!!! yay! my parent's bought a motel - so yeah - I've been really busy cos of all that, and my Dad's been hogging the computer, because of all the business stuff.......plus I've had exams - so I've been pretty busy........ anyway - no more stalling HERE"S THE FIC!!!

Wufei could see Duo was silently checking all of the children's eyes as he horsed around. The atmosphere was slowly getting back to normal again after Solo had stormed out. At the moment he was piggy backing several kids around the room. 

"Excuse me mister?" The young voice broke into his thoughts. Standing in front of him was the little red headed child who had stood up for Duo. He smiled at her.

It suddenly struck him that even this young orphan child - with no home who most likely lived off thievery- was now higher in rank than him. The knowledge made him almost hate her. But only for a moment. It wasn't her fault, besides she probably had more than enough problems. He was much better off than her. He had food, a warm bed, a baron who loved him....

//Gods - what would Meiran think?//

"Yes?" he replied. 

"Why are you sad?"

"I'm not" He replied, rather startled by the unexpected question.

"Yes you are I can see it in your eyes" She nodded enthusiastically "And you're not playing with us like Duo and Hilde-sama are?"

"I - I'm not exactly allowed"

"Said who - Your mom? - Nobody here will tell on you. I promise - cross my heart and hope to die" She said doing the actions reverently.

"No, my mother's dead" he closed his eyes for a moment

"Mine too, but I see other kids with mom's and they're parents are always telling them they're not allowed to do this - or they can't do that"

"You like being without parents?" He asked.

"No! most kids with families don't like their parents cos they boss them round. They think It would be better if they didn't have to have parents. But they don't realize how much we need 'em. They don't notice that their mom's feed them and dress them and look after them. And their Dads work everyday just so they can earn an honest living. I'd like to earn an honest living really I would! But no one wants a six year-old girl. The plague is making more and more orphans by the day though. There didn't used to be so many of us... Now all the kids that didn't like their mom's and their dads really really miss them"

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright - at least I'm not a slave. They have it the worst I reckon they have to -" She stopped short as she noticed the black leather collar Wufei had wrapped round his neck. "Ohhh - that's why your not allowed to play.... I'm sorry mister." She looked at him with big green eyes. "If you're lonely I'll stay and talk to you" Wufei smiled again wistfully.

"Thank you Cricket" 

"It's okay - I'm all puffed out anyway... I have another question"

"what's that?"

"Why's you're skin that funny colour? And your eye's are a different shape too..."

"I'm Chinese - I come from Anderr"

"Where's that?"  
"It's a long way south from here" He chewed on his lip "Where I come from everybody looks like that"

"I like it - It makes you look pretty - but I don't reckon I'd suit it, not with my red hair" She tugged on a strand of the frizzy red mop to emphasize her point.

"Chinese people don't have red hair, the only colour is black like mine - and sometimes gray or white as we get older " He ran a hand over where the smooth black hair hugged his scalp. "We don't have curly hair either" he added.

"Really! Only one colour! No curls.... that must be so boring!"

"You get used to it"

"I can't remember my mother but Solo remembers her. She used to work at the Dancing Dove. He says she gave him scraps of food sometimes....He says that she had bright red hair just like me and he thinks I have her eyes...." She looked up at him. This time Wufei looked at her eyes properly. They were brilliant sparkling green but there was something strange -

//Oh no....//   


She had no pupils.

"Your eyes are very pretty" he commented, then he excused himself walking over to Sir Duo. Duo looked up from where he was rolling around in the dust wrestling two twin boys to the ground. He knew something was wrong when he saw Wufei's face.

uh-oh, what's happened

Gently prizing the hyper boys of his chest he told them to go play with Hilde, then He drew the slave into a corner.

"What is it?"

"The little red head -"

Oh gods - I hope this isn't what I think it is

"Cricket - yeah" he urged Wufei on.

"She has no pupils." 

Shit Duo's shoulders slumped. 

"Okay" he replied closing his eyes. "There's two more - a boy and a girl I've spotted. I don't know how many Hilde has" 

Why the fuck does my life have to be like this. This should be a happy time - I should be able to come down here just to play with them, not tear them apart.

Wufei nodded, seeing anger and pain crossing the knights face and fighting the urge to pull him into an embrace. 

"Go and get Hilde, I'll talk to Cricket" Duo said walking over to where the redhead was frowning at the ground.

"Hey Cricket" He grinned. She looked up at him, green, pupiless eyes full of tears.

"I'm going to die aren't I? I caught the plague"

Duo felt like he'd just been socked in the stomach. His mouth went dry as he fumbled for the right words.

"No - You do have the plague but we'll find the cure before you even start showing signs of a rash" He promised.

"No you won't....." she murmured

"I promise I will!" He said forcefully. More by way of assuring himself than anything else. "H-how did you know" he got knelt down in front of her so he was the same height.   
"I robbed a jewelers a few days ago. We got out through a bathroom at the back - there was a mirror.... but I only caught a quick glance cos we had to get out fast. There wasn't time to look properly... then when I was talking to the slave - he looked at my eyes then he went off to talk to you. I just put two and two together..."

Duo nodded. "Cricket - You don't want to make the others sick do you?" He asked gently. She shook her head violently. "No - but Duo I got no place else to go!" she almost wailed. "Its okay" He pulled her into a tight hug, tears glistening in his amethyst eyes. "There's a place for people who are sick - they'll look after you there, until we can get you better. I'll take you there and I'll come and visit you"

"But I can't afford no doctor!" 

"No doctor can cure you yet. Not until we figure out the cure - but these people work for free so you don't need to pay them" she nodded.

"Is anyone else sick"

"Yeah - Sandy and Will are, they'll come with you"

"I'll go get my stuff" Duo looked at her then acting on a hunch he pulled off the charm he had been given and placed it round her neck.

"Duo you'll get sick" she squealed 

"I don't care, It might help you fight it off a little longer"

"But -"

"Cricket, I can take care of my self - I'll be okay really!" She nodded sniffling then walked away head lowered. Hilde came up behind him and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Duo I know you love her but is it really worth you catching the disease?"

"Yes it is!" He hissed jerking away from her touch. "anything that's going to help her fight it off is worth ten of my lives" 

Wufei watched quietly from the shadows.

//Solo was definitely wrong about him - he cares more than anyone can imagine - but by the Gods - please do not let him get sick//

*********

Duo explained what was happening to the rest of the orphans - they understood, but Duo felt awful leaving them in such horrid way. The atmosphere as the subdued party climbed back through the trap door was unbearable. Duo turned to look back down at the children before he closed the trap door, and they were all just standing there quietly watching him with sad eyes.

It's for the best, I just hope Solo will understand

They dropped the kids off at the quarantine, at the back of the clinic. Saying goodbye was hard, Duo didn't know how he got through it without bursting into tears. He was glad that Wufei and Hilde had waited outside. Then they headed back into the village. They checked down by the bridge but there wasn't anyone there. There were some kids playing basketball in the town square though. Duo joined in. 

After about 10 or so minutes of this he bounced over to where Wufei was sitting on a wall.   
"Hey Wu! where's Hilde?"

"I think she went off with some girl from the store"

"oooh sally won't be happy!" 

"No - I think they were just fri- ohhhh" Wufei suddenly realized the knight was joking. He looked down slightly embarrassed. 

//He must think I'm so stupid//

Duo just grinned.

That's soo cute

"Why don't you come play"

"T-treize said I wasn't really supposed to do stuff like that"

"Awww come on - I won't tell him" Duo elbowed him in the ribs. Wufei shrank back slightly, but Sir Duo didn't seem to notice.

"I don't really want to"

"Why not?"

"I - don't play games"  
"there's a first for everything"

"but-"

"Uh-uh no buts... just come play. I'll show you how." Duo proceeded to drag the flustered youth out into the war zone. Duo explained the rules to him, as he jogged toward the goal dribbling the ball up to the hoop. He passed to Wufei and Wufei caught the ball looking shocked.   
"Throw it through the hoop!" Duo bellowed. Wufei squinted at the hoop - the sun was in his vision. 

//come on.......left slightly - up......and YES!!! phew//

"Alright! Go Wufei!!!!" Duo screeched, grabbing Wufei from behind. The boy froze for a second then gently pulled away realizing Duo wasn't attacking him simply being happy. He smiled softly and chuckled.

I love that sparkle in his eyes - Woah - snap out of it duo....but it is cute

Wufei's confidence boosted Duo and Wufei went on to win the game 31-12 for the team. They seemed to just bounce of each other perfectly. The game finished, just as the sun was beginning to sink towards demons forest. and the crowd of onlookers that had gathered cheered loudly. Wufei smiled, blushing and ducked behind Duo. Duo pulled him out by the arm much to Wufei's panic. 

"EVERYBODY - I'D LIKE YOU GUYS TO MEET MY BUDDY WUFEI!!!" The people cheered and Wufei tried to squirm behind Duo. 

//help they're all looking at me!//

"Well who wants to go over to the dancing dove and celebrate then" 

Duo bellowed at the top of his voice. There was more enthusiastic cheering as the group headed noisily down the street towards the sign of the dancing dove.

Inside it was crowded and hot and noisy. Wufei had never much liked crowds or feasts, so he was careful to stay well behind Duo. The knight pulled him onto a barstool then stood up on top of another to yell out loudly that the first round was on him. Wufei clamped his hands over his ears mighty quickly. The roar of appreciation was deafening.

People ordered their drinks and scattered themselves around the room, although the spotlight appeared to be on a particular corner where a youth was playing an energetic tune on a lute. 

"What do you want to drink Fei?" The slave shook his head violently.

"Oh - no I don't think Treize would want me to"

TREIZE ISN'T HERE DAMNIT! what is it with the loyalty complex this kid holds for the guy that enslaves him?

"He isn't here though, come on just a *little* glass of beer?"

"I - "

//Treize would be so angry - but - it's true he isn't here to see me... maybe just one little glass?// 

His mind made up he smiled at the knight and answered 

"Alright - just one"

Duo grinned. 

This is getting easier

Just then Catherine bustled in the door and greeted them with a wave. Duo waved happily back placing a large mug of beer in front of Wufei as he did so. The Asian eyed the liquid suspiciously.

"It won't bite ya know!" Duo chuckled. Wufei blushed scarlet. Then he lifted he mug and took a tentative sip, wincing slightly like any moment now he was expecting to fall to the floor dead.

"Not like that baka - You drink beer like this!" Duo picked up his mug and skulled the whole lot. Then he wiped his mouth and burped. Wufei's eye's were the size of saucers.

//That's disgusting// 

"Come on - don't be such a pussy Wufei!" Duo urged.

//It can't be that bad if Duo can manage to drink it like that.//

The slave took a deep breath and poured a large amount of the liquid into his mouth. 

//YUK!//

He spluttered the stuff everywhere. 

"That's gross!"  
Duo nearly fell of his seat he was laughing so hard. Wufei blushed again, but even he began to chortle slightly. Something sent shivers up his spine though and he stopped. He felt like he was being watched. He cast a wary glance around the room but could find nothing. He turned back to Duo who was now a lovely shade of purple. The knight struggled to catch his breath. Gasping he managed to choke out.

"Oh gods - Wu, the look on your face was Priceless."

"heh" There was still something bothering him. He looked around again and suddenly his eyes settled on a young man seated across the bar from him. The man had dark brown hair that fell across his face in a most unnatural way. His one visible green eye was fixed on Wufei. The slave looked down nervously. He knew that look. That was the same look he had seen so many times in the eyes of a man named Rapheal. That was the look he had been trying to forget for years now.

"Fei - you okay?" Duo leaned toward him, having recovered from his laughing fit.

"ahh yeah it's - it's nothing"

"No it's not"

"It's just th-"

"DUO!" Catherine glomped the knight before Wufei could finish. "I want you to meet someone "

"Um - okay - who is it"

"It's my half brother, Trowa"

"Trowa - you mean that guy that went off to that school in Sera?"

"Yeah - with his horrid mother thank goodness"

"Your stepmother?"

"Yeah, I hated my stepmother.... she was the daughter of a noble family, they went bankrupt almost two generations before her but she was still nobility and that's how she got Trowa into the school. I always had a soft spot for Trowa though, thank goodness he doesn't seem to have picked up much of his mother. Oh I'm being cruel now aren't I? I guess I just never really understood the woman, she was always so aloof...." 

//She prattles on almost as much as Duo//

"Anyway he's just passing through. _Trowa! come over here and meet the local legend" _ She called over the bar. The boy who had given Wufei the creeps looked up and smiled at her. He rose and walked toward them, motioning for the small blond boy to follow, whom Wufei only just noticed was sitting quietly beside Trowa.

Duo stood up and introduced himself. The blond boy stood shyly behind them. 

//He's wearing a slave collar. He reminds me of me....//

"Wufei, come over here and meet Trowa" Duo called. Wufei pulled himself to his feet, fighting with the feeling in his gut that screamed 'Get the hell away from him!'. He forced himself to smile as Trowa fixed him with that look again.

"This is Chang Wufei, he's helping me out in the village today," Duo said. Wufei just bowed his head toward the taller boy.

"Trowa, It's a pleasure" The emerald eyed boy smirked slightly. Wufei looked over toward the small blond slave. The boy's features were creased into a worried frown and crystal tears glistened in the corners.

"This is my slave Quatre" He gestured toward the blond. Wufei nodded toward him and the slave managed a weak smile.  
"I'm afraid he's mute though, but he does a good job other wise" Trowa looked around vaguely.

"So Sir Duo - I hear your quite a legend around here, tell me all about it" Trowa began.

The party continued on into the night. It turned out Duo knew how to play the lute as well as having a half-way decent voice, so the tavern rung with the braided knight's music for quite a while. Wufei found himself gazing endlessly at the captivating figure, who was currently using a table as a stage and was singing a song about a King who fell for a slave. He jumped slightly as a cold voice whispered in his ear "You're awfully quiet tonight"

He looked around to find Trowa, a little to close for comfort. He just smiled quietly willing the banged boy to back off.

"You've fallen for him haven't you?" 

//His voice is so cold, Icy - It reminds me of.....No - never mind - That's my past//

"N-no what makes you think that" Wufei shrunk away from him but Trowa just leaned closer. The slaves breath caught in his throat.

"You know he won't ever love you back. Not like that, the most you'll be good for is a quick fuck. He'll fall for some pretty noble gurl and you'll be kicked out of his bed and onto the cold hard floor."

"What do you want" Wufei raised his chin shakily as Trowa ran long fingers over his cheek.

"I simply didn't want you to get your hopes up. I however know how to appreciate a slave."

"I don't think so" Wufei moved backwards again. He really didn't like the way this conversation was heading.

"Well, I can't _force_ you, but the offer still stands"   
"I - I think I'll get some air" Wufei stammered clumsily getting off his stool, he all but sprinted out the door. On top of the table on the other side of the room Duo saw him go and quickly finished his song, skipping several verses. 

"I think that's all my throat can manage tonight folks, I might go get some fresh air" He climbed down from the table amidst cheering, and made his way after the slave.

Wufei ran outside and into the stable where shinigami was feasting on oats. He crouched down in the hay and hugged his knees.

//I don't know why he's affecting me this way, I mean he's obviously just a creep, but things are different from the way they used to be. Duo would never let him touch me....Speak of the Devil// Duo burst through the door.

"Wufei - are you alright what happened?"

"N-nothing, It was just getting a little to hot in there" He got to his feet, resting a hand on shinigami's flank.

//I won't tell him about it, It would only worry him. I'm probably just making a mountain out of a mole hill anyway. He and Trowa were getting along, I wouldn't want to ruin that//

"It wasn't nothing, you looked really upset"

"n-no really, I was just hot"

hmmm .... I won't push it, I'll get it out of you later.

"Hey, come on, I'll show you the best thing about this stable" Duo clambered up a ladder that seemed to lead to a loft. 

"Come on up" Duo's face appeared over the edge, and Wufei climbed up after him.

The loft was nothing special, and Wufei wondered exactly what it was Duo had brought him up here for. 

"Come on" Duo beckoned then crawled through the straw over to where the slanting roof met the edge of the platform. Wufei raised an eyebrow, 

//What's he doing, there's nothing over there// 

Duo grinned at him and gave the ceiling a hard push. Nothing happened. Wufei covered his mouth hiding a smile.

"Damn - It's stuck" the knight muttered. He gave another push and all of a sudden there was a crack and then a large square of the roof gave way. Wufei quickly closed his mouth when he realised it was hanging open. 

"here I'll give you a boost" he offered. Wufei nodded and a few seconds later he was pulling himself out onto the thatched roof of the stable.

He offered a hand down to the knight below and Duo took it, heaving himself up.

He levered himself over the edge then swore looking at his hands.

"Ick - pidgeon poop" He grimaced, wiping his hands off. Wufei giggled.

"Don't laugh it's not funny" Duo crossed his arms over his chest, and put on a frown.

Wufei just kept on laughing.

"Ha - you just better watch out!" He came toward the boy with his poop covered hands out stretched. 

"Ahhh - Okay I'm sorry - I'm sorry already" he fell back onto the thatch still laughing and stared up at the sky.

"Hmph I should think so too" The knight put his nose up in the air in a particularly good imitation of Lady Dorothy, and continued to wipe his hands clean. When he was done he joined Wufei looking up at the stars.

"How'd you know about this place?"

"You kidding? I used to be a thief! I know this town inside out" His tone became more wistful. 

"Solo and I found this place a while back. We used to come up here all the time and listen to the music from the tavern. It was our special place. I don't know who taught him but he knew the name of every star up there. He knew all the constellations and all the legends about them. He used to tell me all about them till I fell asleep then he'd carry me back to the church. Till I got to big to carry, then he made me walk" Duo sighed smiling slightly. "I didn't know I'd hurt him that badly..."

"It wasn't your fault" Wufei said.

"yeah I know, but I just wish I had done more to contact him before I left ya know"

Wufei nodded.   
"When I was roaming, I'd always look up at the stars and I'd remember that Me and Solo, we were under the same skies, It made me less homesick somehow."

"My senshi taught me a little of how to read the stars. But our stars are different, I don't know these ones"

"You'll see your stars again. I don't know how but you will."

The poor kid, he's so far from home

Wufei bit his lip. He might see his stars again but he would never see his village again. It was gone for good.

"D-duo?" the name without the title still sounded slightly 'off' somehow

"Yeah?"

"Will you- Tell me about the stars" The braided Knight smiled.

"Well okay, lets see, that one over there in the shape of a spoon, that's the big dipper, and see those two next to it , they're called.........

#### half an hour later####

"And then those three in row over there that's the belt of Orion, If you look carefully you can tell that he's holding a bow and it's dra-" Duo looked down at the Asian child stretched out under the stars. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. Duo smiled. He took a few moments just to watch the peacefully sleeping beauty. Then pressing a light kiss to Wufei's forehead he shook him gently. "Fei - Wufei? Come on wake up. Caramel lidded eyes fluttered open. 

"Huuh?"

that's so cute

"Come on we better go back down" Wufei just blinked a few times then nodded and pulled himself over to the trap door. He forced it open then clambered down, he lost his grip however halfway and fell the short distance to the floor of the loft.

Duo's throaty chuckle floated down from above him, then he too followed Wufei.

"You alright there sleepyhead?" Wufei nodded then yawned and gave the Knight a sleepy smile. 

"I think we'd better get a room at the Tavern for tonight, we can head back tomorrow." Wufei just looked at him blankly, and Duo chuckled again realizing that the poor kid was really not comprehending anything he was saying - he was away with the fairies- still half asleep.

"Come on," He sighed helping the slave down the ladder singing softly, "To bed, To bed sleepyhead"

They were given a room on the house. The manager said that if anybody questioned the fairness of it he could say Duo had earned it with all the entertainment he had provided. Duo protested saying that the Manager would have been better off giving the free room to someone who really couldn't afford it. But the manager refused to accept payment - so in the end the frustrated Knight gave up and ushered a sleepy Wufei up to room 12. 

*****

Down by the bar hungry emerald eyes watched the pair ascend the stairs, with a look of pure malice marring the features.

*****

Duo tucked the youth into one of the beds, then climbed into the other - mentally scolding himself for wishing he could slip out of his own cold sheets and in between Wufei's warm ones. 

But I won't ever do that - not without his permission. He's far too skittish as it is - I wonder what it is that made him so timid. I will get to the bottom of it

And Duo slipped into sleep.

Just past one, Duo was jerked out of his slumber by a cry from Wufei. The boy was tossing and turning in his bed - pleading with some unseen dream demon.

Duo came over to him, placing a concerned hand on the violently shuddering shoulder.

"No- Not again - please not again - don't make me hurt her - please!" He was shaking his head and crystal tears made tracks down his cheeks.

"I HATE YOU! please - don't hurt her......" Duo began shaking the slave, desperate to save him from the nightmare. It had no effect.

"Please - please- I'll be a good boy... I promise!" 

"Wufei!!! Gods Wufei wake up!" That did it. Wufei shot straight up in bed and sat panting for a few moments before drawing his arms around himself and rocking his body gently.

"Fei?" Wufei looked sharply over to where Duo was crouching beside his bed, he appeared not to have noticed the presence of the knight before now.

"D-duo" He stammered. The knight acted on impulse pulling the fragile boy into a tender embrace, perhaps it wasn't the most intelligent thing to have done in this situation but it seemed to work.   
"Fei - won't you tell me what happened? What was that dream about"

The slave stayed silent then after a few moments he whispered hesitantly. "Rapheal"

"Rapheal - who's that?"

"M-my first m-master. He was the captain - that- that lead the armies into my village"

"What did he do to you?"   
"He wanted to break me. I don't know why - he just wanted to see me cry, to see me beg - they burnt the village and K-killed Meiran, my wife. Right in front of me. I had locked her in the house when the soldiers came. She was strong, a good fighter, but I didn't want a weak woman on the battle field, I didn't want her getting hurt. She must have broken out though and gone to fight. I tried to protect her, but they still killed her. And was too weak to even prevent it. And Rapheal - he -he raped me and he beat me but I refused to break, I've been trained to withstand torture. I stayed silent the whole time - I didnt want to do anything to satisfy him.... but then he forced me - to-" He stopped his breath catching in his throat.

"It's alright Fei - You can tell me - I care"

"You wouldn't! You wouldn't if you knew!" Tear filled black eyes looked into amethyst ones.

"Knew? Knew what?"

"What I did" Wufei's voice was bitter and full of self loathing

"Tell me - I might be more understanding than you think"

"I raped her - one of the girls from the village.... I'm a RAPIST" Wufei hands buried themselves in his own hair, tearing at the roots. Duo gently eased his hands away from his head before the boy caused any permanent damage.

I wasn't expecting that!

"Why?" The question was simple..... but the answer could make or break Duo's relationship with the slave.

"Because - Rapheal - w-when he ran out of ways to break me he got one of the girls that had been captured. He said if I didn't do it he would kill her..... I couldn't let her die.....But Gods I didn't want to - I didn't mean to! When I was first c-captured, before Rapheal came for me, the girl was there, S-she was kind to me......I don't even know her name.....and this was how I repaid her! I'm a monster!" 

"Wufei you did it to save her life - I'm sure even she realizes that. You did nothing wrong...." Wufei just shook his head and buried himself in Duo's arms sobbing. Duo rocked him back and forth, humming a tune Solo had sung to him when he was younger under his breath.

What kind of person can do that to someone?

Wufei just kept on rocking and murmuring "I'm sorry - I'm sorry" over and over.

"It's okay - you did nothing wrong. It's okay" Duo whispered, Wufei scrunched up his eyes as more tears leaked out. Warm hands rubbed his back comfortingly.

//How can he ever bare to touch me - after he knows - what I did - what I am - A monster.....//

"It's okay...." Wufei drifted into sleep with Sir Duo's voice echoing in his mind, those words echoing in his mind... but he didn't dare to hope that they were true....

After a few minutes, when Duo was sure the slave was asleep he reluctantly slipped his arms out from under him and let Wufei slip beneath the sheets. Then he pulled himself away, and back to his own bed......

Bastards like Rapheal shouldn't be allowed to exist..... and I thought Treize was bad. No wonder you worship him, he's your savior considering what you're coming from..... Now I know the reason why I have to work on getting you through this......

********

Just past two in the morning the lock on the Knights door began to glow purple then the door swung open. Nothing was there. Footsteps echoed across the wooden floor of the room, but still there was nothing to be seen but empty air. When the footsteps reached the bed Wufei lay in a figure began to become visible. The person was indistinguishable in the darkness - all you could see was a shadow bending over Wufei - and if you had looked closely you would have seen a hand slip out over the slaves chest and make a strange looking symbol with a liquid that shimmered in the moonlight. The figure left and Wufei did not even stir.... the shimmering liquid slowly absorbed itself into the slaves skin, and neither of the two boys in the room were any the wiser.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

okay folks - how was it. All very mysterious huh? Don't worry everything will become clear soon..... All of those references to Wufei's past will be understood fully when I post Kitten. Once again sorry for the delay, I'll get the other chapters out faster..... please R&R cos I wana know what you think. Any suggestions would be appreciated....... In another chapter or so I'll post the first part of Kitten (Wufei's past)


	6. Let's talk about sex!

The Plague of Madness  
chapter 6 - lets talk about sex  
  
  
  
AUTHOR NOTE:   
I AM SO SORRY!!! I know it's been like - what - over 6 months now. I am writing this story and I do have access to the net but I'm not aloud to post big documents until we can get the net on the other computer. Hopefully that should be sometime next month. I would type it up on the other computer, and put it on disk and take it to a friends to upload, however our disk-drive is completely stuffed. I've typed this up at a friends, just to let you guys know this story is still coming. I have a good chunk of Kitten written, and almost all of the plague of madness. As soon as we get the net back, I'll upload heaps, and then revise this story so It's up to my standards. However - here's the next chapter. I know it's not the best - but it's all I've got in me right now.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Characters, chapter title and the computer I'm writing this on. I own nothing.  
  
ANYHOW---- Upward and Onward!!!!------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~  
  
The morning dawned cold and wet. Wufei woke to find Duo gone, and for a moment he almost panicked. He wasn't quite sure as to why, maybe the knight had left without him - come to his senses after what he had told him last night...  
// last night... oh shit!//  
He dressed and descended the stairs, Duo was sitting on a bar stool talking animatedly to Cathy, or should I say mumbling as he had his mouth full of breakfast and the result was his speech became rather 'cryptic'....  
Wufei came up behind him quietly, unsure of how things would go this morning. Duo swallowed and graced the slave with a tender smile,  
"Hey Fei, I decided to let ya sleep in a bit, what do ya want for breakfast?" Wufei just shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know.   
// Treize always tells me what I'm to eat.//  
"Well come on, you've got to have breakfast. You're too skinny as it is.  
"I guess I'll just have whatever you're having." Duo gave him a sceptical look.  
"Alright... you heard the boy Cathy,"  
"Sure, I'll be right back." She bustled off behind the counter, a few minutes later and she was back, carrying three trays piled high with food. Duo grinned as she set them down in front of an astonished Wufei.   
"You didn't eat all of this?" he asked wide eyed,  
"Yup!" The knight nodded enthusiastically patting his stomach. Wufei nearly fainted.  
  
While Wufei struggled to even make a start on the first tray Duo and Catherine started jabbering away to one another again. Wufei listened with half an ear. Eventually the conversation turned to Cathy's creepy cousin and Wufei perked both ears up.  
"- So where's that cousin of yours? I haven't seen him all morning." Duo was asking.  
"Trowa? Oh he left well before dawn, said to say goodbye to you, and a special goodbye to Wufei. He told me he hopes he'll see you again Fei." Here she turned to Wufei who had stopped eating altogether. "That's a big compliment coming from him, he's normally so... withdrawn around people..." she finished. Wufei felt his blood freeze, but he nodded politely.  
  
Just then two children raced through the doors squealing! Both of them clamped their too-skinny arms around Duo's legs. "Well hey Cindy! Hey Simon! Mind telling me why you guys feel the sudden urge to attach yourselves to my ankle?" Just then a roar was heard outside and the baker ran in, wielding a rolling pin in his left hand, a French bread stick in his right.   
"Those brats stole half a dozen of my buns!" the red faced man spluttered, lunging for the two children. Duo stood up and the baker stopped in his tracks.   
"Now Jim, just what is the problem?"  
"T-those brats are the problem. They're thieves!!!"   
"Do you wish them to die?" The question was forcefully put, and the baker was taken aback.  
"Why on earth would I wish that?"  
"Then you agree to take them into your home, and feed them and clothe them and give them a bed to sleep in and a roof over their heads." "I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT!!!"   
Well then," there was a tone of finality in his voice, "I think you're nothing more than a hypocrite Jim Baker. You don't want them to die, yet you will not be lenient when they steal just enough to survive. Tell me, if you do not take them in, and if no one else feeds them, and if they are expected not to steal for a living, how is it possible that they may keep themselves alive?"  
Wufei grinned.  
"Well... I guess I see your point, but - but, they could...well... Just this once ya hear? And don't you two come begging for more just because I went easy on you once!"   
"Mr Baker, Sir? If you find yourself hard on cash sir, you may take this." Duo held out a small pouch of glittering coins. The bakers eyes widened, first in greed, then in anger.  
"How dare you suggest that I cannot support my family?"  
"Well then," Duo pocketed the money once more, "If you are quite well off, the buns the children took should be of no great loss to you." The baker could think of nothing else to say, he huffed a few times, then stormed out, mumbling under his breath about knights who think too highly of themselves.  
  
Duo sat back down on the stool, and villagers who had been eagerly watching the drama unfold, returned to their conversations. Duo pulled the two street urchin's into his lap. "Now you two, listen here. Now that I'm back in town there will be no need to go on stealing like you do. I'll provide for you. I'll come down once a week and give you supplies, alright?"  
"Really?" asked the girl, Cindy.  
"No more stealing," Duo affirmed her, "And here, you can take his breakfast back to the others." Duo gestured toward the remaining two and a half trays that lay untouched. "He looks like he's going to be sick if he has another bite!" Duo laughed. "Mind you go tell the others huh"  
"We will! We will!" The children chorused, and they ran out with the breakfast. Not without hugging Duo first though, and Cindy gave him a giggly peck on the cheek.  
  
Duo turned to the slave sitting beside him, "You didn't mind did you Fei?"  
"Huh? No! I'd never have been able to eat all that."  
"Why didn't you just tell me you were full?"  
"I don't know... It just seems so wasteful." Duo nodded, understanding.  
"We'd best head back,"  
"Already?" Catherine stuck her head over the counter, sounding disappointed.  
"Yeah, but we might be back tomorrow, alright?"  
"Alright. See you Duo, and you Wufei,"  
"Come on, lets go wake up Hilde, she's still snoring, then we'll get moving." Wufei nodded and left to saddle the horses.  
  
Back at the castle, Wufei found himself feeling slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't sure why until he realised that he had become used to the more friendly, less formal atmosphere of the village, and was feeling strange being back, even if he had only been gone a night.   
  
And he was feeling strange without Treize as well.  
  
They went back up to Duo's quaters, after an angry encounter with Sally in the hall. She wanted to know just what Duo had done with her lover for a whole night. Duo ducked her punches, grabbed Wufei and ran for his life.   
When they were safe in Duo's rooms, the knight panted out "That's one woman you *don't* wana make mad,"  
Wufei chuckled to himself.  
//She reminds me a bit of Merain...//  
  
Duo flopped down onto the huge bed. "Well, how do you wana kill the rest of the day?" Wufei shrugged.  
"Hmmmm... how long since Treize claimed you?"  
"Uh - just under a year now."  
//Please, please don't ask me any more. I don't want you to know,//  
"Were you with Rapheal before then?"  
"N-no I was taken to the palace, along with the other slaves which they took in the invasion. I was at the palace for a few months, then Treize came to court..."  
//Please, please don't ask me any more!//   
"How did he treat you?"  
"Better than the people at the palace." Wufei answered shortly. He didn't want another awkward discussion about Treize.  
"Does he know, about Rapheal?"  
"Is this an interrogation or something?"  
"Don't be mad at me, I'm just curious," he paused, "I'd like to know that you're happy,"  
"I am!"  
"You're not."  
"I am! I am perfectly content the way things are."  
"Then why did you wake up from that nightmare almost screaming in fear, then cry yourself to sleep in my arms last night?" If you were really happy you wouldn't still be haunted by those memories... At least not like that.  
Wufei's eyes burned and he shut them tight.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
"You didn't do anything wrong. I just don't want you lying to me and telling me you're fine when you're not."  
"Why does it matter? I'm just a slave."  
"It will always matter to me." "It shouldn't."  
"Why not?"  
"You know why." Wufei's voice took a bitter, loathing tone. "You know what I did."  
"You did nothing wrong. You couldn't have done anything else! Would it have been better to have let him kill her, would it have been better to have let her die now would it?" The knight lent forward, and Wufei pulled back, away from him.  
"I should have been stronger." He muttered. " I should have been stronger, and killed Rapheal. I shouldn't have been so *weak*"  
"You are anything but weak. You are a warrior. No slave collar can destroy that!"  
"A warrior wouldn't have cried himself back to sleep in your arms, like you said. A warrior wouldn't have been shaken up by a mere nightmare!"  
"Oh yes he would, if he'd been through what you have." Wufei just shook his head dejectedly. Duo scooted closer across the bed to him.  
"Does Treize know about Rapheal?" Duo repeated in a much softer tone. Wufei nodded.   
"He had a truth spell placed on me before we left the palace, to make sure I was trustworthy.... It sort of came out then."  
~~A truth spell! I hate those things~~  
"Does he treat you well now?"  
"Of course!"  
"Does he really...?"  
"Yes - he lets me speak in his presence, he doesn't keep me in chains and he lets me wander the castle on my own. That's better than what most slaves get."  
  
"Has he ever hurt you?"  
"Why are you asking me all of this? What does it matter? Just leave things as they are. I'm happy, the Baron is happy, that's all that matters."  
"What about me? What if I'm not happy?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm not happy with the way things are as they stand. You love Treize because you've never known any better. I just can't believe that you are truly happy."  
"Please just leave it alone." Wufei begged.  
"Has he ever hurt you?" Duo repeated the question. He had realised the boy was avoiding it.  
"Only... only when I deserve it. It's not as if he's not supposed to. He *is* my Master."  
"What does he hit you for?"   
"Why does it matter?"  
"What does he hit you for?" Duo repeated himself.  
"I deserved it!"  
"What. Did. You. Do. Wufei?"  
"I - I - freaked out once, about nothing, and I pushed him away."  
"What did you freak out over?"  
"It - it was my first night here. H-he wanted me t-to sleep with him. When he started doing... stuff, I got scared and freaked out. It was stupid of me. I - I deserved everything I got!"  
"He knew about how you'd been treated, about Rapheal, and he beat you when you got scared of his first advances?" Anger and unbelieving disgust mingled and became one passionate emotion on Duo's face. Wufei hung his head and nodded.  
"How badly did he beat you." Duo's voice had a new tone to it now, Wufei noticed. Something angry. Something deadly. It frightened him.  
"I deserved it!"  
"How badly?"  
"Not as badly as Rapheal!"   
"How badly! Did he draw blood?" The slave nodded.  
"W-with a belt, then with his fists... I don't remember anymore than that."  
"He beat you until you passed out!" Again the knight was answered with a small nod.  
"Has he ever done it again?"  
"Only a few times, when I didn't do my duties, or - or"  
"Or...?" Duo prompted.  
"If he's drunk... but it's not his fault then. He doesn't know what he's doing. He always apologises afterwards."  
"Apologies are shit." Duo spat out the words, and Wufei looked up and got a shock. Duo's face was a war zone. Quiet, fatal death was bubbling under the surface. Threatening to break free and loose itself any minute. It was terrifying.  
"He doesn't mean to!" Wufei protested weakly in the face of this new, angry Duo.  
~~ThatfuckingbastardThatfuckingbastardThatfuckingbastardThatfuckingbastardThatfuckingbastardThatfuckingbastardThatfuckingbastardThatfuckingbastardThatfuckingbastardThatfuckingbastardThatfuckingbastard!!!!!~~  
Fei...." He put a hand on the shoulder of the boy, who shuddered and pulled back saying,  
"No! I deserved it."  
"You didn't. That would have been the first time since Rapheal, right?" The Asian hung his head again.  
"Please, can you just forget I ever told you about him, pleas?" Duo hugged him.   
"No, sorry Fei, I can't and I won't. Not until justice is served." Wufei's eye's went wide and he make a strange sort of strangled squeak. "Fei?"  
"It's, nothing. It's - just....that's just... that's exactly what Merain said to me before I locked her in the house.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know"  
"It's alright, I was being stupid anyway,"  
"There's nothing stupid about it." Wufei cast his eyes down and didn't argue.  
~~Just like all good little *broken* slaves should~~ Duo thought bitterly. But he didn't say it.  
"Fei, can I ask you a question?"  
"What is it?"  
"It's kind of personal, I want to know, how does the Baron treat you, well... you know, in bed? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."  
"You think he's like Rapheal, don't you? You think he hurts me!"  
"Well...."  
"HE IS NOTHING LIKE RAPHEAL WAS!" There was silence for a few moments. Wufei hung his head and murmured an apology for shouting.  
"It's all right, I just wanted to know. Tell me then, perhaps I have misconceptions of the Baron." Wufei's cheeks flushed red. "You can ask me a personal question too, if you want. If that makes it any easier." Wufei nodded, still blushing hotly.  
"Well, do you have a choice?" Duo prompted, "If you asked him to stop, because you were tired or something, would he?" Wufei shook his head violently, as that kind of thing was completely outrageous, even to suggest.  
"And, is he gentle?" Wufei gave a slow nod and then merged that into a shake saying "Yes! N-no ...well yes, ...but not really... I mean, he is, but - but - sometimes...." He stopped and looked up at the knight, who nodded to him encouragingly, "Sometimes, sometimes ... it hurts..."  
"It shouldn't, not much at least, if he's careful. How much?"  
"Not much" Wufei's face was on fire. Duo gave him a questioning look that said he had seen through that.  
"Well... sometimes quite a bit, but it's only pain. I *should* be able to deal with that!"  
"You shouldn't have to." Wufei looked up at the knight, looking into shimmering violet eyes, he gave a start.  
  
Duo looked down at Wufei's hands. They were curled into tight fists and shaking. All of a sudden Wufei punched a pillow and yelled out, "WHY IS IT THIS WHOLE DAMN WORLD REVOLVES AROUND SEX? IT'S DISGUSTING AND IT HURTS AND I HATE IT!!!" Duo blinked at him, surprised. Wufei continued in a quieter tone, wrapping his arms around his knees. "Why is it that sex is all I'm good for?"  
"No!" Wufei shrank back slightly. "You. Are. Good. For. So. Much. More. Than. Sex." The knight put a hand on Wufei's quietly shaking shoulders.  
"I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!" He put his hands over his ears and rocked back and forth.   
"The fact that you have that kind of attitude towards it tells me Treize doesn't treat you right. The fact that it hurts you tells me he doesn't treat you right. The fact that you think sex is all that you are good for tells me he doesn't treat you right. I'll bet he told you that!"  
"He does treat me right."  
"He hurts you."  
"Not as much as Rapheal."  
"It's still too much."  
"I am a slave. I am expected to obey my master. If he gives me pain that's his choice. I have no rights. Why don't you understand that I'm not a free man. I am a slave. It is my duty to pleasure my master in whatever way he wishes. That is what I am. That is all I'm good for." As his voice stumbled clumsily over the last line of his little speech it was crammed full of such disappear and hopelessness that the tightening in his chest was almost physically painful.  
"Who told you that?" Duo said quietly.  
"Master Treize," Wufei studied his hands, "On that first night."  
"Well he's wrong." The slave gave him a questioning look. "He's *wrong.* You are not a slave. You are a warrior. I knew it from the moment I saw you. You are good for so much *more* than this kind of life."  
"No!-" he faltered, "I - I'm sorry, it's just - why are you telling me all of this? It's not as if I have a choice. I can't just up and leave whenever I feel like it, what's the point?"  
"The point is to tell you that I'm here, and if you want help in anything, I'm here, and I will help you. You don't have to feel like you are alone in this."  
"Just leave it alone, please..." The frustrated knight sighed.  
"Alright, for now. Isn't it your turn to ask me a question?"  
  
Wufei nodded, opened his mouth to speak, closed it, let out the breath he'd been holding, opened his mouth, and promptly snapped it shut again. Sir Duo gave him a lopsided smile. Then all of a sudden Wufei said quickly, "Ifyouwereatheifhow'dyougettobenobility?"  
  
(Translates : "If you were a thief, how'd you get to be nobility?")  
  
"There now that wasn't so hard was it?" Duo chuckled, "and I'd hardly call that a personal question,..."  
Wufei waited. "I saved the Queen's life," He said, making it sound like this was something he did everyday "-well that's the short version anyhow." Wufei blinked at him several times.  
"You - you mean Queen Relena? You saved Queen Relena?"  
"Yeah what other queen is there around here? Queens are kinda hard to come by."  
"How..."  
"How are they hard to come by or how did I save her?" Wufei gave a start and began to explain that he hadn't meant that, but looked up to find Duo grinning. He blushed some more/  
"Well the long version goes like this, see she was in town, visiting the Baron. She was quite new to the throne and there were a lot of doubts circulating about her capability. I was... borrowing some lunch from one of the better off families in the village when I overheard a conversation about how the two eldest sons were planning to assassinate her. I didn't give it much thought, their plan wasn't very good and I really didn't care much for queens.  
"The next day she came down to the village for a visit. Much to the Baron's discomfort mind you, he isn't too proud of his slums. Anyway I peered out from a street corner to see her and one of the kids I had under my wing at the time tried to cut the strings to a purse she was wearing. He didn't realise who she was, he was only four or five. He told me afterwards that he didn't believe she was a queen because she wasn't wearing a crown. One of her guards caught him up by the scruff of the neck and held him out in front of them all. Baron Treize started rambling his apologies of course, and about how he would see the kid hanged publicly. I was just getting ready to grab Solo and see if we could get him back, but I stopped in my tracks because Queen Relena, she was outraged at such a suggestion. Saying he was only a child. She asked where his parents were and Solo stepped forward, really bravely might I add because there was a warrant out for his arrest. He explained to here that he was an orphan like the rest of us.   
"Treize had the guards grab Solo, but Relena ordered them away and listened to what he had to say. Solo gave basically that same speech I gave in the Tavern to the baker. Then," Duo chuckled, "Then she rounded on Treize, demanding to know why he didn't have an orphanage if there were so many cases like us. Heh, Treize didn't look to happy mumbling under his breath that he didn't have the funs. Relena just replied in that strong voice of hers "You do not have the funds for an orphanage Baron, yet you can afford to feast yourself, I and all of our company so extravagantly in your castle?"   
"Then she said she had seen enough and gave Thomas, that was the kid's name, her blessing and the bag full of coins, along with two more like it. Then she very firmly cancelled the warrant for all of our arrests saying that our crimes were committed out of need and nothing more.   
"From then on I liked here and so when it came to the day she was leaving, which was when the assassination was planned for, I went out with all the other villages who were assembled to see her off. I tried to get up to her to warn her but the Barons guards wouldn't let me through. I looked up at the roof of the dancing dove, and there was the assassin, fitting an arrow into his bow. I raced up, using that trapdoor I showed you. I wouldn't have made it in time otherwise and knocked him aside just as he let the arrow loose. It barely missed her, but she had me come down, and she knighted me right then and there. Baron Treize couldn't say or do a thing about it. Relena made sure I was accommodated at the castle, and that's the way it was."  
Wufei's eyes were wide with admiration.  
//When he puts it like that, he doesn't make the Baron out to be such a good person after all. But he loves me and that's all that matters. The queen is amazing, I remember what she said to me at the palace. Sir Duo is so sure of himself. I bet he never failed at anything like I always do.//  
"Course I left pretty smartly," Duo continued, "The plague had just started up, there was a scandal at the castle over me, and I thought it would be best if I just went away for a while. So they could cool down. Now I'm back."  
"Relena is a kind woman and a good ruler. I met her once at the palace..."  
"Yes she is. She, like others of her class, knows nothing about the rest of the world, but unlike the rest of them she is willing to learn and she does care." Wufei studied the fabric of his pants.   
"Fei, what's the matter?"  
"I don't see why you bother with me."  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
"You were born in poverty but your noble heart raised you up. I was born into honour and status but my cowardice and failure put me into slavery."  
"Oh, geez Fei, don't you ever think that. You did nothing wrong. Sometimes things happen which just aren't fair. It was pure good luck that I was made a knight, and just bad luck that you were captured."  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Doing what?" "Getting close to me, trying to turn me against my master. Bringing up history that is better left to rot in the ground."  
"Why do you think Fei?" Duo said quietly. Wufei looked up searchingly into huge sincere purple eyes. He opened and closed his mouth slightly. Hardly daring to breathe. Any thoughts (or doubts) he had, flew his mind then and all he knew was Duo, Duo and more kissable Duo. Cautiously , carefully the knight lent forward toward Wufei, until their noses were nearly touching, and their shallow breathing seemed to suck everything around them up so that nothing was left but them.  
~~No plague~~  
//No memories//  
~~No heirchy~~  
//No fear//  
~~No hatred~~  
//No sex//  
~~No society~~  
//No weakness//  
~~No orphans~~  
//No failure//  
~~No Treize~~  
//No Trei-// "Treize!!!" Wufei gasped out and pulled away just as their lips were about to meet.   
"I - I can't. T-Treize he'd kill me!"  
"I wouldn't let him," Duo said with an expression on his face that told the frightened slave that he meant exactly what he said. Wufei looked lost, torn. Opening and shutting his mouth like he was about to say something and then couldn't find the right words. He shook his head and bolted all of a sudden. Fleeing out the door, Duo heard his footsteps pounding the stone floors all along the hall.  
He closed his eyes and punched the bed, then flopped back rubbing his temples, deciding to let him go.  
  
  
~~~~  
I know I know! When are they actually going to snog let alone jump in the sack!!! It's coming, I promise.  
  
Anyway - if anybody is still reading this - R&R if you luv me??? ^_^;;; 


End file.
